Forbidden Love
by TaylorChuX
Summary: Sakura Haruno has lived a normal life, all until now. Sakura posseses powers she didn't know she had. And once she starts falling for her brother's best friend, Madara Uchiha, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of the Hidden Leaf were silent. The glare of the moon seemed to shine right on me. Which made my migraine even worse. I was walking back home from the bar. Slightly drunk, might I add. I couldn't walk straight, and bumped into every person that was still out. I would mutter "Sorry" and kept walking. I knew Pein's lecture would await me. Or maybe he had friends over again, and I could sneak up to the bedroom.

Before I knew it, I was at the door to my, or well should I say our apartment. Pein and I shared one. To my luck, it sounded like he had friends over. A feeling of relief washed over me. I slowly opened the door. It looked like Madara and Itachi were over. They were busy watching TV, and I thought I could sneak by them, but I was wrong.

"Hey Pein, look who's home." I heard Madara say, and then all eyes were on me.

"Sakura, where the hell have you been?" Pein said, in his scolding voice. I was not in the mood for a lecture. So I just kept walking. But all of a sudden Pein appeared in front of me.

"I asked you a question. Where have you been?" I looked up and Pein was standing straight, arms crossed, and not looking too happy.

"Out." Is all I could say.

"Out huh?" He said sarcastically.

"Looks like she's drunk again." Madara said.

"Drunk? Sakura, what am I going to do with you? You can't keep doing this. You're a mess. You're never going to get anywhere if you keep getting drunk, and partying all the time." Pein said, doing hand gestures. As if it added more meaning to his lecture.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice talk coach." I said, continuing to the bedroom. I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, I'm not done talk-"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO GO TO BED! OK? NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! ALL I HEAR IS YOU LECTURING ME! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CONTROL ME! BECAUSE YOU DON'T!" I said, cutting him off with a punch. And he hit the floor with a thud. He laid there, rubbing his eye where I had punched him. Madara and Itachi looked pretty surprised. I stormed off into the bedroom. I quickly changed into some PJs and slipped into bed. I was shaking. I had never hit Pein like that before. I had this strange feeling. Like something wanted to burst out of me. I eventually calmed down, and the feeling went away.

Morning came, and I had a major migraine. Ugh, I hate hangovers. I thought to myself. I got up and went to the bathroom. Geez, I looked like a mess. My makeup was smeared and rubbed off. My pink hair was all over the place. I brushed out my hair, and washed my face off. I noticed Pein wasn't in the room. So he must have slept on the couch. We could only afford a one bedroom apartment. So me and Pein shared the room. But we didn't mind, because we were siblings.

I was anxious going downstairs. I felt bad that he had to sleep on the couch. I wonder if Madara and Itachi stayed overnight. Probably. I quietly went downstairs. And I saw that Pein was passed out on the couch, and Madara and Itachi were passed out on the floor. Typical boys. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:30 A.M. I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I wanted to make it up to Pein, so I decided to make breakfast for the guys. I know it was a crappy way to make it up to him but still. I wanted to try. I cooked some bacon and eggs and pancakes. And knowing Pein, food will wake him up.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Pein said coming into the kitchen with that sleepy voice I loved.

"Making some breakfast." I said smiling a little. And in came Madara and Itachi.

"Theres some for us right?" Itachi asked. I laughed and nodded my head. The boys were waiting at the table. I got the food ready and set it on the table. The boys dug in. Filling their plates with as much food as they could. I hadn't gotten myself a plate, because for one I wasn't that hungry. Two, I wanted them to have all the food.

"Hey, sis? Don't you want some food?" Pein asked.

"No, I'm not that hungry." I said going upstairs to get ready for my run. I know it wasn't the best cure for a hangover, but still I felt like running.

I put on a sports bra, and some shorts and tennis shoes. For an alcoholic, I still had a pretty good body. And I wasn't shy about going downstairs with three boys there, wearing a sports bra. I put my long pink hair into a bun as I was walking downstairs.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a run. Be back in a few." I said, stopping by in the kitchen. Madara and Itachi's mouth dropped open when they saw me. Pein was used to it.

"Damn." I heard Madara and Itachi mutter. I headed out the door. I went my usual route. To the forest and back.

On my run I would pass this abandoned baseball field. People would say the spirits of Konoha lived their. I didn't really believe it.

When I got to it, I was exhausted. So I decided to go sit in the bleachers. My legs were so sore, and I was completely out of breath. When I looked to my right, I saw someone standing behind a tree. I got up and went to the field.

"Whos there?" I hollered. No response. But the person came into view. It was Madara. What was he doing here?

"Madara?" I called out. He came into the field. I was confused. Why was he here? Did he follow me? Or did Pein send him for some reason?

"What are you doing here Madara?" I asked confused.

"Oh uh, well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He stammered, his cheeks getting red.

"Oh, uh, well thats kind of you. But I'm fine." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey look a baseball!" Madara said. He picked it up and tossed it in the air.

"Wanna play catch?" Madara asked smiling.

"Uh, sure." I said. So we were tossing the ball back and forth. But I remembered I hadn't even apologized to Pein about last night. About what I did, and what I said.

"Is Pein mad at me?" I said to break the silence.

"Why would he be mad? Oh yeah. Last night. No he's not his eye hurts." He said sorta laughing. I just looked down at the ground.

"I didn't mean what I said, and I didn't mean to hit him." I murmured.

"I know you didn't." Madara said, smiling. But I guess I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I knew, the baseball hit me in the eye. Maybe I deserved it.

"Ow.." I said, falling to the ground, and rubbing my eye.

"Sakura!" Madara yelled, coming over to me. He knelt down in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Let me see." He said, grabbing my hand. His touch was calming.

"Oh god, I gave you a black eye! I'm so sorry Sakura." Madara cried.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm fine. I've gotten plenty of black eyes. And I probably deserved it." I said laughing, and putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Well, lets go back into the village and get you some ice." He said, helping me up. I smiled.

I don't know what it was, but when we were walking through the village, people gave us glares. What the hell was their problem? I looked over at Madara, and he had a blank expression, and was looking straight forward. Not even paying attention to the people.

"Why are they staring at us?" I whispered. Madara looked at me, and laughed. I was confused.

"I don't know." Was all he could say. All of a sudden I saw a person coming towards us. It looked like the person had blonde hair. Oh gosh. Naruto.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled, coming up to me.

"Hey." I muttered.

"What happened to your eye? And who's your friend?" He asked. I smiled.

"A baseball hit my eye. And this is Madara." I said, laughing.

"Oh, well do you want some ice?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, thats why we came into town." I replied.

"Well, here follow me." He said. I guess he would take us to the hospital. My black eye wasn't that bad, was it? I hadn't even seen it yet. But it hurt like hell. All of a sudden I felt dizzy.

"Sakura? You alright?" Madara asked. I couldn't reply to him, because I fell to the ground. Madara and Naruto's faces were a blur. And thats all I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up to a bright light over my head. It hurt. I looked around, and saw medical equipment. What happened? I heard beep beepconstantly. I looked around to see where it was coming from. It turned out to be the machine to measure heart rate. How did I get here? All I remember is passing out. Where was Madara and Naruto? All of a sudden the door opened and in walked a women. I couldn't clearly make out her face. My vision was still a little blurry.

"Hello Sakura. How are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Lady Tsunade.

"What happened?" I muttered. My speech was off too.

"Madara and Naruto brought you in. They said you passed out. And you were heading here for ice for your eye." She said, while checking something on her chart. Oh yeah, my eye. It didn't hurt as bad now.

"Wheres Madara and Naruto?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"Easy, don't overexert yourself. And they are just outside the door. They are really worried about you. Would you like me to send them in?" She asked.

"Sure." I said laying back down. So Pein wasn't here? I would of thought Madara would have let him know. But yet again, why would he want to be here? I'm just a big disappointment. I know thats what everyone thinks. I couldn't help but let a single tear roll down my face. I was startled when Madara and Naruto walked in.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Madara asked, coming straight to my bedside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out." Madara whispered.

"Where's Pein? I need to talk to him." I said trying to get up.

"Don't strain yourself." Madara said, pushing me back.

"Where's my brother?!" I said, tears started to roll down my cheek.

"Sakura..." Madara whispered, and coming closer to me. My cheeks started to heat up. All of a sudden Madara kissed me on the cheek. My eyes got wide. My face must have been as red as a tomato.

"Theres no need to cry." Madara murmured, stroking my cheek.

"Madara, wheres Pein..?" I muttered.

"I'm right here sis." I heard Pein's familiar voice say. I looked up, and standing in the doorway was Pein.

"Pein.." I murmured. Madara stood up, and went to stand with Naruto. Pein took

Madara's spot by my bedside.

"I thought you wouldn't come.." I whispered. A tear rolled down Pein's cheek.

"Why wouldn't I come? You're my sister." He said, embracing me with a hug. I hugged

back. I can't remember the last time I hugged Pein.

"I'm so sorry Pein..for everything." I whispered into his ear. I couldn't help but let the tears roll out of my eyes. I could tell he was crying too. I looked up to see if Madara and Naruto were still here, they weren't. I guess they gave me and Pein some time.

"Now, look at us. We're a mess." Pein said, wiping away my tears. I smiled. His eye didn't look that bad. I still hadn't seen what mine looked like.

"How's your eye?" I asked him.

"Good." He said laughing. I laughed back.

"So, when am I gonna be able to leave?" I asked.

"Today, hopefully." Lady Tsunade said, walking in. Pein, stood up.

"Pein, nice of you to visit." Lady Tsunade said, looking at him. But she didn't just look at him. It was almost a glare. Did Pein and Lady Tsunade know each other? He never talked about her.

"Tsunade, a pleasure." Pein muttered, giving her the same glare as she gave him.

"Anyway, as long as you feel ok Sakura, you can leave." Lady Tsunade said smiling at me.

"Ok, thanks. I feel fine. But can I get some ice to take with me for my eye?" I asked, sitting up.

"Of course!" Lady Tsunade said with a smile. And she walked out of the room. Pein's eyes followed her. As if to make sure she actually left.

"Do you know her?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Pein muttered, looking at me.

"I asked if you knew Lady Tsunade." I replied.

"No." Pein replied bluntly. I could tell he was lying. But I didn't think anything of it. Lady Tsunade returned with my ice.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the ice, and putting it over my eye. It stung a little.

"Anytime. If you need anything, you know where I'll be." She said. I nodded my head and walked out. The trip back home would take awhile. We lived on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf. As we were walking, I looked over at Pein and he had a blank expression. I looked back down at the ground and frowned. Pein wouldn't hide anything from me, would he? A tear rolled down my face. I quickly wiped it away, hoping Pein wouldn't notice. Thankfully he didn't. All of a sudden I heard something. I stopped in my tracks.

"Sakura? What are you-" I tackled Pein, shielding him from a kunai. It struck me in the leg.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled in pain. I fell to the ground, clutching my leg.

"Sakura!" Pein yelled, heading for me. But he was taken aback from something, or someone. I couldn't move, my leg hurt too bad.

"Hey, Pein! Long time no see!" I heard a male voice say. I opened my eyes to see who it was. He was wearing a black cloak, with red clouds on it. T-that's..Akatsuki.. The man was fairly tall, had blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Deidara..what the hell are you doing here?" Pein yelled. Deidara was his name.

"Did you miss me? Oh, who's your pretty lady friend?" Deidara said with a smirk heading towards me.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Pein yelled furiously. I tried scooting back, but it was no use. The pain in my leg was too much. Deidara knelt beside me, smirking. He lifted my chin up.

"You sure are a pretty thing. It's rare to see Pein so protective. What's your name sweet cheeks?" He asked, still smirking.

"Screw off!" I yelled.

"Oh, that's an interesting name." He said laughing. Deidara had me by the throat, lifting me up.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" I yelled in pain. I couldn't breathe.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Pein yelled, running towards Deidara.

"Sister, eh? Hehehehe." Deidara said, laughing.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein yelled, forming the hand sign. And me and Deidara went flying. I hit a tree, and hard.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled in pain. My back hurt like hell. I couldn't see Deidara anywhere.

"Sakura!" Pein yelled, running towards me. I coughed, and tasted iron.

"Oh god, what have I done? Sakura? Are you alright?" Pein asked, tears streaming down his face. I smiled.

"I'm..fine. I'm just glad you're ok." I said, smiling. Pein picked me up and carried me like a princess. My whole body hurt.

"Sakura, don't worry. We're almost there." Pein whispered. Who was that guy back there? Pein obviously knew him. What'd he want anyway? I didn't know.

I guess I had passed out again. I woke up in me and Peins room. It was dark. I sat up, but laid back down. The pain in my leg stung.

"Ow!" I said, grabbing my leg. It had been wrapped up. I guess Pein had taken care of it. But where was he? I hope he didn't go after Deidara to finish the job. I sat up, careful not to bump my leg. I set my feet on the ground, and stood on my good leg. I hopped around, but didn't know how I was going to get down the stairs.

"Need help?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Madara. I smiled. I hopped to turn around.

"Yeah." I said laughing with a smile. Madara came over to me. His body almost pressed against mine. I could feel my cheeks heating up again. He suddenly picked me up, like Pein did before. I giggled. He carried me down the stairs. When we got to the living room he set me down gently. I turned to face him. Now our bodies were pressed against each other. I could feel my heart race.

"You know, I don't believe you. Why did you really come to the baseball field?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. I could see him blushing.

"I came there to..to see you." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. Our eyes were locked on each other.

"W-why?" I asked, my cheeks were on fire. He stroked my cheek.

"Because..because I like you Sakura." He said, smiling at me. My heart was pounding so loud, I thought he might hear it.

"W-what?" I asked. I was shocked. Our faces were inches apart. Madara started leaning closer. Before I knew it, our lips were touching. I didn't pull away from the kiss. I went along with it. I was getting more into it. I put my hands around Madara's neck. Playing with his hair. His long black hair. He put his hands on my waist. To keep my balance for me. His hands went lower, and I didn't stop him. He grabbed onto my ass. That turned me on, and I let out a small moan. Madara shoved his tongue in my mouth. I shoved mine into his, and he shoved me against a wall. Madara started kissing my neck. I was getting really turned. Small moans kept escaping my mouth.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps. It must be Pein. And I didn't want him to see me with Madara.

"Someone's coming." I whispered. Madara smiled, and kissed me one more time.

"Until later then." He whispered back. I went to go sit on the couch, Madara sat next to me. Our legs touching. As expected it was Pein.

"Pein, where were you? Don't tell me you went after that guy?" I asked with a frown.

"What..guy?" Madara asked.

"On our trip back we were attacked by Deidara." Pein said bluntly.

"What?!" Madara yelled.

"What's the big deal with this guy? Who is he? He's with Akatsuki, isn't he?" I said, standing up, but I accidentally stood on my bad leg.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in pain. I fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Pein and Madara yelled at the same time.

"I'm fine. It was my fault. I forgot about my leg." I said, as Madara and Pein helped me up. I sat down on the couch. But this time Pein sat in the middle of me and Madara.

"Hey Pein, do you think I could spend the night?" Madara asked. That made me smile, but I hid it from Pein.

"Sure man." Pein said smiling. I couldn't stop thinking about me and Madara's moment. I would have never guessed he would like me. But I was ok with that. I mean, I didn't care that he was four years older than me. I was eighteen and he was twenty-two. I had always had a small crush on him. But never thought anything of it, until now.

"Sakura, if you need anything, just let me know." Pein said, smiling at me. I smiled and nodded my head. I laid my head on his shoulder. My eyelids became heavy, and I drifted off to sleep.

"Hmph. Guess I better carry her up to bed." Pein said. Madara nodded. Pein carried me up to bed.

I woke up, and it was pitch black. The clock read 11:30 P.M. My leg felt better. But I needed to change the bandage. I got up and went into the bathroom. I got a wet rag, and some new, clean bandages. I went back into the room and sat down on the bed. I noticed Pein was in the bed too. And on the floor was Madara. I had to be careful not to wake them. I took off the old bandage. The wound was healing well. But it still stung a little. I cleaned it off with the wet rag.

"Ow." I muttered to myself. It stung. I still couldn't put any weight on it. So, I decided to heal it faster with my Medical Ninjutsu. I had learned it from Lady Tsunade, way back when I was a part of a team in Konoha. I placed my hand over the wound, and started. The green glow of the Ninjutsu lit up the room a little. I eased the pain, and healed it more. I put the clean bandages on. I looked over at Pein and he was passed out. I went over to Madara, I could walk on my leg now. But I limped.

"You healed yourself." I heard Madara whisper. I was surprised he was awake.

"You're awake." I said, smiling. He sat up against the wall. I sat down next to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. I smiled and scooted closer to him. I looked over at him, but I could barely see his face.

"If only I could see your eyes." I whispered. All of a sudden his eyes became red with the Sharingan. I giggled.

"Thats better." I said, still giggling. He stroked my cheek, like before.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, and he pulled me onto his lap. I positioned myself to where I was facing him. I stroked his cheek like he did mine. Those beautiful red eyes. Most people would despise him for them. But not me.

"Those eyes are beautiful. I don't see why people despise them." I whispered. I didn't want to wake Pein up.

"There's a reason why they do. They can hurt people. Even kill people Sakura." He whispered.

"I don't care. You won't hurt anyone." I said, still stroking his cheek.

"I could accidentally hurt you Sakura." He said, looking down.

"I don't care. I know you won't hurt anyone. I love you Madara." I whispered in his ear. He gasped. He looked at me with lust. He leaned closer, and our lips were touching. We tried not to make much noise.

"We..should go..into the living..room." Madara said in between kisses. I nodded. He stood up, still carrying me. My legs around him. We were kissing the whole way there. He laid me down on the couch, so he was on top of me. I tugged at his shirt, wanting him to take it off. And he did. I could feel his muscles. He tugged at my shirt, I took it off. Leaving me with just my bra on. Madara started kissing my neck. That really turned me on. My fingernails dug into his back. A moan escaped him. His midsection starting to thrust against mine. Moans escaped me. I tugged at his pants and he ripped them off. He took of my shorts. Leaving me in my bra and panties, and him in his boxers.

"We can't do this now." Madara whispered. I looked up at him. "We'll wake Pein up." He added. I smirked.

"That doesn't mean we can't continue to do this." I said, as I started kissing him again. Feeling his muscles against my skin turned me on even more. He started to thrust his midsection even more, and with that more moans came out of me. Madara kissed my neck, going lower to my chest, still kissing. He kissed the top of my breast, going down to my belly. Kissing it tenderly.

"My turn." I said, as I rolled Madara onto the floor, me being on top of him. I shoved my tongue in his mouth, and he moaned. I started to kiss his neck, his fingernails digging into my back. I worked my way down to his stomach. I kissed his toned abs, making him moan more. He sat up, cradling my body. I was sitting on his lap. I started to play with his hair, as he kissed my neck.

"I love you Sakura, so much." I heard Madara whisper in my ear. I smiled and kissed him.

"Please be mine?" Madara asked, looking at me with his red eyes. I smiled.

"Yes." I said, smiling. My first boyfriend. But, what would Pein think? I wasn't going to hide this from him. I couldn't. He was my brother, and Madara was his best friend. I didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew was that I was happy, for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I sat up, and I was in the bedroom. Did Madara bring me up here last night? Did I fall asleep?Pein wasn't in the room, so he must have already woken up. I got up, and I could properly walk on my leg now. I went to go downstairs, but heard commotion so I stopped and eavesdropped. It sounded like Pein and Madara.

"Do you think I know the answer to that?!" I heard Pein yell.

"Well, you were once the leader, so yeah I do!" Madara yelled. What were they talking about?

"I left the Akatsuki! I have nothing to do with that anymore! I quit for Sakura's sake! I never wanted them to go after her!" Pein ..? Pein was the leader of Akatsuki..? And now they are after me..? What was going on?

"If you don't do something about it, they'll catch Sakura! And neither of us want that to happen!" Madara yelled.

"Why are you so protective over Sakura all of a sudden?" Pein said, lowering his voice. Oh no.

"What do you mean? She's my friend!" Madara said, defending himself.

"It seems more than that. You were there at the hospital with her, and you are pissed that Deidara attacked her. What's going on between you two?!" Madara fell silent.

"Madara, answer me!" Pein yelled. Things were getting bad. I decided to run downstairs.

"Pein stop!" I yelled, getting in front of Madara.

"Huh? Sakura?" Pein said.

"Stop fighting. You're best friends." I said, trying to calm both of them down. I went up to Pein and put my hand on his cheek. I smiled up at him. Pein put his hand over mine.

"Sakura, can I talk to you? Alone." He asked.

"Sure." I said. Madara just walked out. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay. I wanted to talk to him too. I stood there, just looking at the door. Hoping Madara would walk back in.

"Sakura, what's going on between you and Madara?" Pein asked, crossing his arms. I looked down at the ground, and fiddled with my fingers.

"We're...together.." I murmured. Pein's eyes got wide.

"What?!" Pein asked furiously. Oh no, he hadn't taken it the way I wanted him to.

"It happened yesterday. When you were gone. He had been watching over me while I recovered. He carried me downstairs and kissed me, and told me he liked me. And last night, we talked and he asked me to be his.." I said, almost whispering. Pein just stood there in silence.

"Pein, I was going to tell you today. But when I woke up I heard you and Madara yelling. I wouldn't hide something like that from you." I said going up to him.

"Sakura, you barely know Madara. He's dangerous. Well, he was. But the powers he has can hurt, even kill people Sakura." Pein said, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Hmph. That's exactly what he told me last night. Why does everyone despise him?! Just because he has different abilities?! That's pathetic!" I yelled.

"Sakura! You don't know him like I do! I was the one who saved him from his darkness! Theres still darkness in him! Yes, he's my friend, but he's done some not pleasant things in the past!" He said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"And you haven't?! When were you going to tell me you were the LEADER of AKATSUKI?!" I yelled, furiously. Oh no. This feeling. Its the same as that one night. Just gotta calm down. I stood completely still, trying to calm down.

"Listen, I know I haven't made the best decisions in the past either, but Madara has done worse than me!" Pein yelled back, but suddenly stopped looking at me with worry. I was scared, this feeling, like something wanted to burst out of me.

"Sakura?" Pein murmured, coming towards me. I was shaking, I dropped to my knees hanging my head low.

"Sakura!?" Pein yelled, coming towards me. Just then, Madara burst through the door. I didn't even pay attention to it. I was freaking out.

"Oh no. Her chakra is increasing. This is bad. Sakura, if you can hear me, just calm down. Take deep breaths." I heard Peins voice say. It was muffled. My chakra was increasing, a purple bubbly chakra surrounded me.

"Sakura!" Pein and Madara yelled. I felt strange, so much power.

"Sakura! Listen to me, just calm do-" I somehow threw Pein at least 20 feet away from me. He went through the wall, tumbling outside. I didn't even do anything. What was this? I could see a tail looking shape starting to grow from the purple chakra. I stood up, and jumped outside like an animal. Something had taken over my body. I couldn't control what I did.

Madara had followed me outside.

"Sakura, don't do thi-" I slashed him across the face. My fingernails had grown sharp.

"Shut the hell up." I muttered. I walked over to Pein, and grabbed him by the throat.

"S-Sakura.." Pein muttered. I threw Pein up in the air, and a shot lighting blade through him.

"Ahhhhh!" Pein yelled in pain and hit the ground.

"Sakura, relax." I heard a familiar voice say. All of a sudden the feeling went away. The purple chakra went away, and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Naruto's face hovering over me.

"N-Naruto.." I muttered.

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked, kneeling down to help me sit up. I looked around and the place was a mess. Pein laid still on the ground a couple feet away from me. Madara was sitting up against a tree holding his face, blood coming from it.

"What the...?" I said in shock. Tears spilled down my face.

"What the hell happened...?!" I yelled, more tears streaming down my face.

"Sakura, you don't know?" Naruto said confused.

"Know what?!" I asked, standing up.

"You..you have the 10-tailed Jinchuuriki inside of you. Your rage must have triggered it." Naruto murmured. My heart stopped. W-what..? My mouth dropped open from shock, and I turned around to look at Madara and Pein. They were still alive, but injured badly.

"Oh..god...I did this...?" I whispered huskily.

"Sakura, they're fine. Look at me. You are going to be fine. Look at me." I looked at Naruto, as he asked. "I'm just like you. I have the 9-Tails inside of me. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control it. But you can learn how to. Like I did." Naruto said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Really?" I said, whispering. Naruto just smiled that smile I loved and nodded his head. But I got up and ran over to Pein.

"Pein?! Pein wake up! Big brother!" I yelled, rolling Pein over on his back. I would have to use my Medical Ninjutsu. I hovered my hands over his stomach, and just like before the green glow appeared. I was putting my all into it. Pein eyes started to flutter open.

"Pein!" I yelled, stopping the Jutsu.

"S-Sakura...?" Pein murmured. I sat him up against a tree.

"Pein...I'm so sorry.." I said, looking down. The tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Pein said. He was recovering well. I looked over at Madara and his face was still bleeding.

"He needs healing too." Pein murmured. I looked at him and half smiled. I rushed over to Madara. There was blood everywhere. How could I have done something like this?

"Madara!" I said, kneeling down in front of him. He looked at me, and put his hand on my cheek. I smiled and grabbed onto his hand.

"Let me see your face." I said, grabbing onto his bloody hand. He had put his hand down. I gasped at the wound. The cuts were very deep.

"Naruto, could you please go inside the house and get a wet rag?" I hollered back to Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto said, running into the house.

"Madara, I'm so sor-" He cut me off with a kiss. My cheeks heated up.

"Don't apologize for something you can't control." Madara said, after breaking away from the kiss. I looked at ground. I looked over at Pein, and he a smug look on his face. I didn't have time to think about it, because Naruto was back with the wet rag.

"Here ya go, Sakura!" Naruto said, handing me the rag smiling.

"Thank you, Naruto." I said.

"This may sting a little." I said, before putting the rag on Madara's face. I gently pressed the rag on Madara's face.

"Ahhh!" Madara yelled.

"Sorry, sorry." I said.

"No, it's ok. It doesn't hurt that bad." Madara said. I would just have to clean the wounds, and bandage it up. I didn't have enough chakra left to heal his wounds. I would have to take him to the hospital.

"I'm just going to clean the wounds and bandage them. Then take you to the hospital. I don't have enough chakra left to heal you with my Medical Jutsu." I explained to Madara. He just nodded his head. I had cleaned the wounds the best I could, and quickly went inside to get some bandages. I bandaged the wounds, and helped him up.

"Let me help you walk." I said putting one of his arms around my neck.

"But I can walk fine on my own." Madara said, trying to pull his arm back. I pulled his arm back around my neck and smiled.

"I insist." I said, smiling up at him. He frowned, but then smiled back.

"Naruto, Pein, I'll be back shortly."

"See ya later Sakura!" Naruto said, waving goodbye. Pein didn't say anything, but just waved goodbye. I looked down at the ground and frowned.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Madara asked with a curious look.

"It's Pein. I told him about us, and he...he didn't take it the way I wanted him to.." I said, still frowning.

"He thinks I'll hurt you, doesn't he?" Madara said, sighing. I gasped and looked up at him.

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"I overheard your conversation." He said. I gasped again, and looked down at the ground.

"Why..? Why..?! Why does everyone despise you?! It's pathetic! Just because someone is different..All these years, people would look at me with disgust. I never knew why, until now. When I was little, Pein was the only one there for me. Then I got into Team 7, and made some friends. Then all of that fell apart, and so did I." I said, tears streaming down my face, hitting the ground.

"Sakura..." Madara whispered.

"Why..? WHY IS THE TEN-TAILS SEALED INSIDE ME?!" I yelled furiously. I had stopped walking, and Madara removed his arm from around my neck. I stood there, head held low, both of my fists clenching, tears streaming down my face.

"All these years I thought I was normal." I whispered.

"Sakura there's some-" Madara was cut off by me punching a tree as hard as I could, I had punched a hole right through it. My knuckles were bleeding.

"God dammit!" I yelled.

"Sakura.." Madara whispered, coming up behind me. He put his hand on my back, rubbing it. I turned around, looking him in the eyes. Or eye, the other was covered with bandages. He got closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently on the lips, as to see if it was ok. Once he did, he started kissing me passionately. He ran his hands through my hair, and pushed me against the tree.

"We have to get you to a hospital." I said, breaking away from the kiss. He smiled and nodded. We continued our way to the hospital.

When arriving to the Hidden Leaf, I knew we would get the same glares like last time. Only Madara was the one going to the hospital. As we were walking, I saw people starting to whisper. I overheard one guy.

"Is that her?" The guy said.

"Yeah, that's her alright." Another said.

"What a nuisance." A lady said. I lost it. And stopped and turned towards the people, pissed.

"What the hell is your problem?! Why do you have to look at me like that?!" I said, walking towards the people, my fists clenched. I was just about to punch the lady for what she had said, but someone had appeared in front of me, stopping my punch.

"What?" I whispered.

"Sakura, don't." I heard a familiar male voice say. I was shocked, my eyes got wide. I looked up to see Kakashi Sensei.

"Huh? K-Kakashi Sensei..?" I whispered, looking at him.

"I haven't seen you in.."

"Three years." I whispered, finishing his sentence for him. He gasped. Tears forming in my eyes.

"Okay, people. Go home." Kakashi Sensei said to the people. I smiled. Kakashi Sensei had always looked out for me and Naruto, and...Sasuke.

"Looks like your friend is badly hurt." Kakashi Sensei said, looking over at Madara.

"Yeah, we uh, had an...incident. But we are on the way to the hospital." I said.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll see ya later." He said, holding up his hand waving and smiling. I smiled back and continued with Madara.

We had arrived at the hospital and I walked in. I saw Lady Shizune.

"Lady Shizune!" I hollered.

"Huh? Sakura?" Lady Shizune said turning around. She was shocked when she saw Madara. The bandages were starting to get bloody.

"As you can see, my boyfriend needs help. I cleaned the wounds and bandaged them. But I had to heal someone before him. So I didn't have enough chakra to heal him. Could you please take care of him?" I asked.

"Huh, boyfriend?" Lady Shizune muttered. "Uhm, yes of course. But what the hell happened?" Lady Shizune asked.

"An incident.." I muttered. I guess everyone knew about my thing inside me. Because she just frowned and nodded.

"I have to get back to my brother now. Please...Lady Shizune...take good care of him.." I said.

"We will. Don't worry." Lady Shizune said, nodding her head. I smiled, and Lady Shizune lead Madara down the hallway. I didn't know when I'd see Madara next. I just prayed that he recovered well, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been five months since my incident. And me and Madara's five month anniversary was tomorrow. I was excited.

The next day finally came. I hopped out out of bed, putting anything on that I could. I had chosen a simple tank top, with some shorts. I scurried down stairs, ready to go out the door. But I was startled by a knock. I stood there, frozen. The door slowly opened, and in walked Itachi. My eyes got wide.

"I-Itachi?" I muttered. He smiled at me with that genuine smile.

"Hey, Sakura!" Itachi said, still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." He said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. I gasped, and my eyes widened. He started walking towards me, I backed up until I was at the wall. Itachi was inches away from my face. I looked down, my hair in front of my face. My hands were in front of me. I was scared. Itachi kept leaning closer. The next moment our lips were locked. My eyes widened. Itachi..? He grabbed onto my face, caressing my cheek. He started pressing his body against mine. I couldn't help but have small moans escape me. He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He carried me up to the bedroom, and laid me down on the bed gently. Taking off his shirt, and climbing on top of me. He started to take off my shirt and pants, leaving me with my bra and panties on. He slowly and seductively took off his pants. He was completely naked, hovering over me.

"Take it all off." Itachi whispered into my ear. I shut my eyes tight. This was wrong. But something compelled me to take all my clothes off. Itachi started to kiss my neck, moans kept escaping my mouth.

"I want you.." I managed to say. "I don't know why but I want you.."

Itachi smiled at me, and began kissing my nipples. My eyes widened, and I looked down at him.

"Then you're going to have me." Itachi muttered.

I started to moan louder, but I couldn't help it. Itachi was so seductive, he had something sexy about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders, digging my fingernails into his skin. He moaned slightly. Then, he did the unexpected. Itachi leaned down and muttered something I could not understand in my ear.

Suddenly, I felt him thrust into me. I gasped loudly, he had entered me. I clung to his shoulders, as he began thrusting faster. I moaned loudly, and I knew that this was wrong. I didn't even love Itachi, but for some reason I wanted this. I needed to stop him, but at the same time I didn't want to.

"Oh Sakura.." Itachi muttered. I

grabbed onto Itachi's hips. He was bringing me to my climax.

"Itachi stop.." I muttered, shutting my eyes closed.

"Never." He whispered in my ear. "You're mine." He said, smirking.

"We can't do this anymore.." I muttered. Itachi then struck me across the face.

"Do you really think I care?" He replied, still thrusting into me. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Quit crying!" Itachi yelled, slapping me on the face again. My cheek had become red. I stared straight into his cold, red, heartless eyes. And for some reason, I wanted him even more. Yet, I still begged him to stop. I feared that Madara would walk in any moment.

"Itachi, please. Stop." I begged once more. He only smirked, and kept thrusting. All of a sudden I heard footsteps downstairs. My heart began racing, and I tried with all my might to get Itachi off of me.

"Itachi, stop!" I yelled, hoping whoever was downstairs might hear my cry for help. But at the same time, I didn't want them to come up. I heard rushing footsteps. Madara burst through the door, with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He dropped the roses, and his eyes got wide. His eyes flashed with the Mangekyou Sharingan. He ran over to Itachi and picked him up by the throat, and threw him out the window. Glass shattered everywhere. I quickly grabbed the blanket to cover myself with. Madara's eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

"Madara, let me explain." I said getting up, with the blanket wrapped around me. He just stood there with his eyes closed, and fist clenching. A

single tear rolled down his face. I felt my own heart breaking. More tears rolled down my

face.

"I don't want to hear your lies! I love you! How could you do this to me?! And on our anniversary?!" Madara yelled with anger.

"It's not what you think! I promise!" I was half lying. I did like it, but at the same time I loved Madara, not Itachi. All of a sudden Pein walked in. His eyes got wide, cheeks blushing.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Pein yelled. I looked away from his gaze.

"Why don't you ask her!" Madara yelled, pointing to me. Guilt filled me.

"Sakura?" Pein muttered. "I was walking outside and saw a naked Itachi flying out the window. Sakura please tell me it's not what I think it is!" Pein yelled.

"It's not!" I yelled. Madara and Pein both frowned at me.

"Bullshit!" Madara yelled. I quickly grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I could hear Pein and Madara whispering. I hated Itachi now. He ruined everything. How would Madara ever trust me again? After I had changed I looked at myself in the mirror. I was disgusted. I wasn't a cheater. But I hated my own reflection. Tears poured out of my eyes. I looked down and saw a kunai. I hated the thought that came to my head, but I grabbed the kunai and went to sit in the corner of the bathroom, locking the door. I ran the kunai against my wrists. It hurt, but it helped with the pain. I slashed my wrist a couple more times. I heard a knocking at the door.

"Sakura? You okay?" I heard Pein call out. I didn't answer. I set the kunai down and hugged my knees. Blood spilling out of my wrist onto my knees. The knocking continued.

"Sakura?! Open up!" I heard Pein yell, trying to open the door. I continued to ignore him. I wanted to be alone. Now that Madara hated me, I didn't want to do anything. Madara was my life. The one thing, besides Pein, that made me happy. I rested my head on my knees. I thought about getting the kunai again, but didn't. I just wanted to sit here. Alone. But that was ruined when Pein busted down the door. He was petrified when he saw me. He just stood there, frozen. Madara walked in, and his eyes got wide. Tears forming in them.

"Oh my god, Sakura!" Pein yelled, coming over to me. Pein lifted my head up. I was emotionless, I had a blank expression. I felt like the life was sucked out of me. Pein picked me up, bridal style. Carrying me out to the bed. He went downstairs to get a wet rag and some bandages. Which left me and Madara in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at me.

"Sakura..?" Madara whispered. I looked over at him.

"Why...? Why would you do this?!" He yelled.

"Madara, it's not what you think." I murmured, hanging my head low.

"I wasn't talking about that, I'm talking about this!" He said, grabbing my bloody wrist. I gasped, and tears streamed down my face.

"Because I love you." I muttered.

"What?" Madara whispered.

"I said, because I love you! If you would just let me explain! I was just on my way to see you, when Itachi came over. He pushed me against a wall and kissed me. He carried me up here and starting to undress me and himself. I didn't want him to. But I don't know why, but at the same time I did want him to. But I don't love him, I love you. If you want to know if I liked it, well I did. But it didn't feel right. I wanted it to be you who was doing that to me. It seemed the more I asked and begged him to stop, the worse he got. And then you came. I would never cheat on you. I love you Madara, with all my heart. And the pain was overwhelming. Thats why I did what I did..." I said bluntly. Madara eyes were widened. He was speechless. He didn't have any time to say anything because Pein walked back in with the rag and bandages. He wiped the blood off me, and wrapped my wrist with the bandages.

"Sakura, why would you do something like this?" Pein asked.

"It wasn't her fault." Madara said, speaking up for me.

"What?" Pein asked, confused.

"Itachi forcefully raped her." Madara said. I could see the anger in his eyes. Pein's fist clenched up. I wondered if Itachi was still out there, naked. I needed to be alone for awhile.

"I'm going to go on a walk." I said getting up.

"What?" Pein and Madara both said.

"I need to be alone for awhile." I muttered. Madara just looked at me with sorrow.

"I'm coming with you. Today is still our anniversary." Madara said smiling. I gasped, looking at him. I half smiled.

"Okay." I said fully smiling. I went downstairs, Madara following me. When we got outside Madara grabbed onto my hand. I looked down at it and smiled. He smiled at me.

"I want to show you something." Madara said smiling. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked smiling.

"It's a surprise." He said laughing. I sighed. I hated surprises. I was really impatient. But I smiled. When we got to a certain point Madara had told me to close my eyes. I giggled, but when I opened my eyes before me was a meadow filled with flowers. In the distance was a picnic set up. I gasped. I turned around to look at Madara. I embraced him. He held me in his arms, something that I missed so much. He looked at me, but still keeping me in the embrace. He kissed me passionately. I missed the feel of his lips on me, so I kissed back but more into it. Madara put his hands on my waist, letting his hands go lower. I moaned as he grabbed onto my ass. We broke away from the kiss, and he carried me bridal style to the picnic. I giggled, looking up at him. We sat at the picnic eating grapes, and celery and peanut butter. I giggled as Madara licked some peanut butter off of his face. Madara tossed a grape into my mouth, and I ate it. Savoring the sweet juiciness of it. Madara pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head on his chest. The sun was just setting. So beautiful. I thought to myself. Madara laid back, me being right next to him. Still laying my head on his chest, his arm around me. I smiled and closed my eyes. It had started to get dark, but I didn't mind. I actually liked it.

"I want to ask you something." Madara said, breaking the silence. I looked up at him.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"What you said before. You said you wished it was me who was doing that to you." Madara whispered. I blushed, hard.

"Yes." I croaked out. What was he getting at?

"Well, I could do those things." He whispered huskily, flipping on top of me. His long hair dangling at the sides of my face. My face heated up. I put my hand on his cheek, stroking it. He smiled and leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back, more passionately. Madara gently entered his tongue in my mouth, colliding with mine. He took off his shirt, showing his toned muscles. Which turned me on. I took off my shirt as well. Madara started kissing my neck, and I grabbed onto his shoulders. He started making his way down, kissing the top of my breast, to my stomach. He tugged at my shorts, wanting me to take them off. So I did. And he took of his jeans. He lifted me up gently and unclipped my bra. Then sliding off my panties. He did the same with his boxers.

"I want you so badly Sakura.." Madara whispered. I smiled.

"Then you shall have me." I whispered back. He smiled. Madara kissed my neck softly, then he slowly entered me. I gasped in pleasure, and grabbing onto his back. He began to slowly thrust, making me moan loudly. Gradually, he started to thrust faster. Almost bringing me to my climax. But he slowed down before I did.

"You're such a tease Madara." I whispered. He chuckled. Finally he had brought me

to my climax. I moaned very loudly, clinging to his back. My fingernails digging into his skin.

"My turn." I said, flipping Madara over to where I was on top. He was taken aback a little, but smiled. It was my turn to give something to him. I thrusted against him, this time making him moan.

"Sakura..." He said, moaning more. I started to thrust faster, moans coming from me and Madara. I kissed him on the lips, then on the neck. Nibbling on his ear. This moment couldn't have been more perfect.

Morning came and I woke up covered with a blanket. I looked around and was still in the meadow. Madara laid behind me, with his arm around me. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

The next time I woke up, Madara was gone. I sat up, covering myself with the blanket. I saw Madara sitting by a river. I smiled and grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I walked over to Madara and sat next to him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Good morning." He said with that smile I loved.

"Hehe, good morning to you." I said giggling. He put his arm around me. All of a sudden I heard something. I looked behind and saw multiple people coming towards us. They looked like ANBU.

"Madara." I said, pointing behind us. He looked behind him and stood up quickly, putting himself in front of me.

"Stay behind me. No matter what." He said as a command. My eyes got wide. The ANBU approached us. It seemed they were looking at me, more than Madara. I hid behind Madara.

"Is that her?" One of them asked another. Suddenly someone dropped down from the trees.

"Yeah, that's definitely her." My heart almost stopped. I knew that voice anywhere. It was...Sasuke. My eyes got wide. He was wearing an Akatsuki robe. Then three more people dropped down. Two of them were male, and the other one female. They were all wearing Akatsuki robes. One of the males had orange spiky hair like Pein but had light red colored eyes. The other male had white hair and purple eyes. The female had long red hair and reddish and pinkish eyes. They were all looking at me with disgust.

"Madara." Sasuke said, frowning. Madara only smirked.

"Hand Sakura over." Sasuke demanded. I looked to ground and clenched my fist. Tears running down my face.

"Why...? Why Sasuke?!" I yelled with anger, looking at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What brought you to this? How could you?! Do you even know how much me and Naruto missed you?! We searched everywhere for you! And you kept running! Why?! Why would you run away? Those people will never be like Team 7! They could never replace the memories! I loved you Sasuke! But all you did was break my heart...So tell me why. Why would you come to capture me!" I said, letting all the anger and hurt out of me. Sasuke's eyes went wide. I walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the throat.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled at him. Tears still rolling down my face. Everybody turned towards me. Having kunai face me. I gripped onto his throat tighter.

"Let go of him!" The red head woman yelled running towards me. I could feel the 10-Tails wanting to come out of me again. I put my hand in front of her as she was running and blasted air from my palms and she went flying.

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered. I looked back at Sasuke. "I hate Konoha. I never will go back there. Your 10-Tails will be useful. And I don't give a damn about your feelings!" Sasuke said yelling. Anger filled me, and I threw Sasuke at least ten feet away. No, no. Don't come out. Please. I could feel the 10-Tails slowly coming out. I dropped to the ground. Sasuke came back, wiping blood from his mouth. I could see the purple chakra coming out around me.

"Oh shit, this is bad." Madara said. He rushed in front of me, crossing his arms.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Madara said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Step aside, or we'll have to kill you." Sasuke said grinning.

"Hmph." Madara said smirking. I couldn't afford Madara to get hurt. I stood up, purple chakra surrounding me. Two tails had shaped. I walked in front of Madara, my head hanging low.

"S-Sakura?" Madara muttered.

"I won't let you get hurt." I muttered. Sasuke chuckled.

"So, I'll get to experience the power of the 10-Tails. I would have never thought I'd be fighting you, Sakura." Sasuke said grinning. I chuckled, and then jumped up into the air, and when I was coming down my fist facing the ground. My fist and the ground collided. And the ground shattered. Making everyone jump back. I shot fire out of my mouth towards Sasuke and his group. They barely dodged it.

"Hmph, is that all you got." Sasuke said chuckling. And he could barely finish his sentence because in an instance I ran up to him and punch him, and he flew 15 or 20 feet away. He coughed up blood as he got hit.

"Sasuke!" The red head yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" I said as I punched her. She fell to the ground, blood spilling from her mouth and face. I didn't know much about the powers I contained with the 10-Tails, but I guess it was pretty good. I held my hand up, willing Sasuke to come towards me. It was sort of like a magnetic pull. I had Sasuke by the throat again. I starting to grip tighter.

"Please stop! You're killing him!" Red Head yelled. All of a sudden someone stood in front of me. Grabbing my hand, and Sasuke fell to the ground gasping for air. The others surrounded him.

"Sakura, that's enough." I heard Pein's voice say. I snapped out of the 10-Tails stage and was falling forward but Pein caught me before I fell. He grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into an embrace. At that moment I felt something. I don't know what it was, but I felt like I was attracted to Pein. But that was wrong. What was I thinking? But I just hugged Pein even tighter.

"Hey, it's ok." Pein whispered into my ear. I looked up at Pein and he was smiling a smile that I had never seen him smile before at me. He was grinning, and winking at me. I blushed at him, and he patted me on the head. I turned around to see Madara standing there with a blank expression on his face. I went up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back, but not as tight as I was hugging him. That was strange. What I didn't see, was Madara giving Pein a glare, and Pein was giving him that famous smirk of his.

As we were walking home I could feel tension between Madara and Pein. What was going on between them? I looked over at Madara and he was giving Pein a death glare.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked Madara.

"Never been better..." He muttered.

"Hmph." I heard Pein muttered. I just looked at the ground, frowning. It seemed like ages before we got home. I wondered if Madara would stay.

"So, are you going to stay the night or something?" Pein asked Madara rudely. Madara flashed him the death glare, and it looked like Pein could have busted out laughing.

"No. I'm going home." Madara said bluntly.

"Madara wait!" I said reaching for his hand. He pulled his hand out of my reach.

"I said I'm going home!" Madara yelled at me. My eyes widened. What the hell was his problem? Was he mad that I protected him? He should be grateful for that! I walked inside and Pein plopped down on the couch. I looked at him weird.

"Weren't you a little rude to Madara just earlier?" I asked Pein.

"Ha! No. I just asked him a question." He said, grinning.

"Whatever." I said walking up to the bedroom. I couldn't fall asleep that night. All I kept thinking about was Madara. A couple hours later, Pein walked into the bedroom. Changing into his PJs. It was dark, so he couldn't see that I was still awake. He took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs. That made me blush a little. I mentally slapped myself. What the hell are you thinking Sakura?! He's your BROTHER! I thought to myself. Then he slipped off his pants, leaving him just in his boxers. He climbed into bed, scooting closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his body. I scooted closer to him, laying my head on his bare chest. He put his arm around me like Madara had done last night. I don't know why, but I smiled and closed my eyes, resting my hand on Pein's abs. And I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Pein the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple months, and I had rarely seen Madara. He only visited once or twice a month. And the tension between him and Pein only seemed to get worse. Every time Madara came over, Pein would rudely joke around with him. And Pein always had to hug me in front of him. Me and Madara had become distant lately, and it had been making me a little depressed. Whenever Madara wasn't here I spent most of my days in the bedroom listening to music. I felt like everything was falling apart.

I had just gotten back from getting a few things at the village and Pein was passed out on the couch. I smiled and went into the kitchen to set the stuff down. I brought a blanket over to cover him up with. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I went up to the bedroom and sat on the bed, hugging my knees. I hadn't seen Madara in weeks. Tears streamed down my face. They eventually turned into sobs as I laid my head on my knees. I didn't know what I did to make Madara not want to see me anymore. It didn't make sense. All of a sudden I felt someone sit down next to me. I was hoping to see Madara there, but it was Pein. I half smiled at him, tears still falling down my face. He hugged me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Why are you crying Sakura?" He asked, looking at me with sorrow.

"Madara...I haven't seen him in three weeks..." I muttered. Pein sighed with a frown, but when I looked up at him he quickly changed his facial expression to half smile. He hugged me even tighter. Pein brought me up on his lap, still hugging me. He moved one hand behind my neck and the other stayed under my legs. I nestled my head into his shoulder, more sobs coming out of me.

"Why...? What did I do to make him hate me..?" I said in between sobs. Pein sighed.

"Because that's the type of person Madara is. He uses people Sakura. I warned you, but you didn't listen to me. I knew he'd end up breaking your heart. He's not right for you. He never loved you Sakura." Pein whispered. My eyes got wide. Never loved me...? I thought to myself. More sobs came, and I thought I had soaked Pein's shirt with my tears.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Pein whispered into my ear. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I looked up and Pein was staring at me. I didn't know what was happening, but the next thing I knew Pein's lips were on mine. My eyes got as wide as they could, I didn't know what to do. But this...this felt right. No! What am I thinking?! It can't be! But, it felt so right for Pein's lips to be locked with mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

"Pein...?" I whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

"Shh. You can't tell anyone. It's our little secret." Pein said smiling. I blushed.

"I love you Sakura. I love you more than a sibling." I gasped. Completely shocked.

"P-Pein..?" I whispered. Pein leaned in and kissed me again. I grabbed onto his face. He laid down, giving me no choice but to be on top of him. He grabbed onto my back, pulling my shirt down, he took it completely off. He began to take off his shirt. My skin against his toned abs turned me on. I pushed away my doubt, because I knew one thing. I loved Pein, loved him more than a sibling. He began to tug at my pants, so I took them off along with my panties and bra. I laid naked, hovering above him. I blushed, Pein had never seen me naked before. But that didn't matter. In a second, he laid naked underneath me as well. He flipped me over so he was on top of me. He started kissing my neck, sucking on my skin. Small moans escaped my mouth. Then he started nibbling on my ear, I giggled. He smiled.

"I want you so badly Sakura." He whispered into my ear. I blushed, smiling up at him. I could feel his 9-inch cock rubbing against my crotch. I grabbed onto Pein's hair, wanting him to enter me.

"Do it." I said with a raspy voice. Pein smirked, and thrusted into me. I gasped in pleasure. He thrusted gently, then gradually going faster. Loud moans kept escaping my mouth. While thrusting, he was sucking on my neck. Which pleased me even more. I don't know why I was doing this. But it just felt right. I loved Pein, with all my heart. Pein thrusted faster, bringing me to my climax. I screamed in pleasure. I wanted more. I flipped Pein over to where I was on top.

"My turn." I whispered. He smirked up at me. I began riding him, moans coming from him. I began to nibble on his ear, but a little harder than he had, but he didn't seem to mind. I kissed him hard, and he shoved his tongue in my mouth, having a fierce battle with our tongues.

All of a sudden Madara burst through the door. I stood there frozen. My eyes wide with fear. Pein looked over at Madara and smirked. Madara's eyes were filled with nothing but anger and Mangekyou Sharingan.

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL?!" Madara yelled as loud as he could. I stood up, covering myself with the blanket.

"M-M-Madara..." I muttered. Pein stood up, pulling his pants on.

"Sakura, how could you?! First Itachi, then this! With your BROTHER!" Madara said, still yelling loudly. Why did he care? He didn't really love me.

"Why would you care! You don't even really love me!" I yelled back. Madara gasped, eyes going wide.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course I love you! That's the reason why I came here, to apologize for the way I've been acting! Who the hell told you that I didn't love you anymore?!" Madara yelled with fury. I stood there speechless. I didn't know who to believe. Pein or Madara. I looked down at the ground, tears falling from my face.

"Pein, you asshole! You're the one who told her! I'll never forgive you!" Madara

yelled. Pein only smirked.

"At least I could get her in bed with me. And it was going pretty good until you showed up." Pein said, still smirking.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Madara said, running towards Pein. But Pein wasn't the one he hit. I had run in front of Pein, guarding him from Madara's punch. I coughed up blood.

"S-Sakura...?!" Madara yelled, confused.

"No matter what Pein does, he'll always be my brother." I said, coughing up more blood. I suddenly felt dizzy, and everything was going black.

I woke up, laying on the bed. I had my clothes back on somehow. I sat up. Damn, my head hurt. And my stomach was sore. I looked around and no one was here. I got up and went downstairs. Nobody was here either. I looked everywhere, but Madara and Pein were gone. Everything was falling apart. My chest felt heavy, like someone had put a brick on top of it. But I realized I was feeling the pain again. Tears flowing down my face. I went back upstairs into the bathroom. I grabbed the kunai, but hesitated a for a moment. But I couldn't take the pain anymore. So I slashed my wrist multiple times, crying while doing so. Not because it hurt, but because of the pain of not having Pein or Madara here.

I eventually stopped, and rinsed off the blood on my wrist. But I went to sit on the bed, hugging my knees once more.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days and Pein and Madara still were nowhere to be seen. I had been sitting up in the bedroom for those whole three days. I was hungry and thirsty, but I didn't care. Then I heard a big boom outside. I looked outside the window and it seemed to be coming from the forest. Then it hit me, what if Madara and Pein were fighting. My eyes got wide. I quickly changed into my old ninja outfit. I had to get some new stuff, considering I had grown out of my other one. It was a pink crop tank top shirt, with shorts to go underneath a small mini light pink skirt. I put on my shoes, and grabbed my ninja bag and rushed out the door.

I had to hurry. If Madara and Pein were fighting, they'd be fighting till the the death. And I wouldn't let that happen. I ran as fast as I could. Determined to do whatever it took to stop those two. The more I ran, the more I heard explosions and yelling. I decided to go up into the trees, so they wouldn't see me coming. I had to hurry. I didn't know how long they had been fighting. All of a sudden I saw two males in the distance. It was definitely Pein and Madara, they had their old ninja outfits on. Madara had his red armor on, and Pein had his Akatsuki robe on. They were standing at different ends of the field. They both took out kunai, and started running towards each other. I ran as fast as I could, hoping I would get there in time. They both yelled, and they were both about to clash into each other. But before they could do that, I had jumped in front of them just in time. My arms spread, catching both of the kunai with them going straight through my hands. Both of them gasped.

"S-Sakura..?!" They both yelled. Blood was spilling from my hands. My head hanging low.

"I won't let you two kill each other. Stop this bullshit!" I yelled at both of them.

"I don't care that you two hate each other, but you were once best friends. What happened to that? Why...? Why would you guys try to kill each other?! Madara, I know what I did was wrong. And if you can't forgive me, I understand. Pein, I love you with all my heart, and honestly, I don't regret what I did. Please stop fighting...Do you know what you put me through these past three days?! I thought you were gone! GONE! I didn't know what to do! You don't understand how important you are to me! Please...please stop fighting...and come home.." I said, letting all the hurt out, tears falling from my face. I pulled my hands straight out from the kunai. I stood there, fists clenched, shutting my eyes tight.

"Sakura, do you wish you would have killed us on that day?" Pein asked with no emotion or expression. I gasped.

"Why would I ever think of such a thing?!" I yelled.

"Because if it hadn't been for Naruto, me and Madara wouldn't still be here. You should have killed us when you had the chance!" Pein said yelling. My eyes got wide and I gasped. Those words that just came out of his mouth...My fists clenched even more until my knuckles were bleeding.

"Maybe I should have killed you both on that day. Would have saved me a lot of trouble. But the pain of losing you two, would have been far greater than the pain I am feeling now!" I said yelling with fury.

"Do you hate me?" Pein asked. I frowned at him.

"Why would I hate you?! You're my brother, and I love you more than one! But how could you ask me a question like that?! How could those words come out of your mouth?!" I yelled even more.

"Hmph." Madara said.

"Madara, you can hate me if you want. I'll understand." I said, looking to the ground.

"I don't hate you, I just can't do this anymore..." He said. And he started to walk off. I didn't even really care at that moment. I was feeling so much hurt, so much anger.

"Sakura..." Pein whispered coming over to me. He lifted up my bloody hands and a tear rolled down his face.

"Why did you do this to yourself..?" He muttered turning my arm over and seeing my fresh cuts.

"I told you, the pain was too much." I whispered. Then he leaned down and kissed my scars. I gasped.

"I still think you're beautiful, even with the scars." He said, smiling. I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed Pein, hard. Grabbing onto his face with my bloody hands, but he didn't seem to mind. He grabbed onto my ass, and I pulled away from the kiss.

"I hope you enjoyed that. It may be the last time I ever kiss you." I said, walking away. Pein was shocked.

"S-Sakura...?" Pein whispered. I couldn't help but admit I was still madly in love with Madara. But that didn't matter anymore. He left me. I decided to go to the Hidden Leaf and find comfort there. The whole time there, I walked with my head held low. I didn't even care if the people whispered about me. And they did. I guess it's not very smart to walk with your head down, because I had bumped into someone, knocking me down.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry miss." I heard a familiar female voice say. I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. It was my old friend Sen.

"Sen?" I said, my eyes wide. Once she got a good look at me, she knew who I was. Her face lit up with joy.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since you were a kid!" Sen yelled, tackling me with a hug. I laughed.

"Do you want to go get some ramen and catch up?" Sen asked with a smile.

"Sure!" I said, fake smiling. I couldn't bring myself to be completely happy. Yes it was good to see Sen, but I couldn't hide the fact that I had just been dumped, and might have just ruined my relationship with my brother.

As we were eating, Sen looked over at me. I guess she had noticed that something was wrong.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, we'll have to catch up later. I'm not feeling too good." I said, walking away and paying for the ramen.

"Huh? O-okay. See ya around!" She said waving bye. I was walking back, sulking. All of a sudden I heard a voice yelling my name. I looked up to see Naruto coming towards me.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled coming up to me. I half smiled. Kakashi Sensei and Lady Tsunade were behind him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, uhm, I just needed to get away.." I said looking down.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. I frowned, trying to hold the tears back. My fist clenched up. A single tear rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away.

"I-it's n-n-nothing..." I muttered, and I continued on my way. I couldn't tell them anything. The whole way home I was crying. Madara, Pein...gone. I ruined everything. I went to go sit by a tree. I was too hurt to notice that someone was standing in front of me.

"Hey, Tobi, we found her!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and it was Diedara. I gasped.

"Surprised to see me, eh?" He said, lifting my chin up. He had punched me hard on the head and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a cell. Laying on the ground, covered in dirt. I was weak. I got up, and coughed, and blood came out. Where am I? I thought to myself. I looked up and saw a man with an orange mask on, with an Akatsuki robe on, staring at me.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled.

"Shouting won't help anything." The man said. I scoffed at him.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"One of the Akatsuki hideouts." The man replied. My eyes widened, and my heart began racing. What if Itachi was here? I gulped, hoping he wouldn't hear me.  
"It seems that you are the key to true peace. With the 10-Tails inside you that Madara created." The man said. What? Madara created the 10-Tails?

"W-what...? He 'created' it? Are you saying that..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Yes, Madara was the one who sealed it off in you. With help from your brother, Pein." I was speechless.

"T-t-they wouldn't do s-something like that..." I muttered.

"You were too young back then to understand. Those two pursued true peace. When Madara created the 10-Tails, they decided to seal it in you, so that one day you could change the world. For the good or the bad." The man said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Tobi." Tobi said. I was utterly shock. How could I believe this man? I didn't want to believe.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" I asked.

"To put your power to use." Tobi said, chuckling.

"Hmph. Good luck with that. The only way the 10-Tails comes out of me is anger. Do you plan on pissing me off everytime you want to use it?" I said, smirking.

"No, but this will be able to control it." Tobi said, holding up a necklace. It was a silver pendant necklace with and S on it.

"What is that?" I asked, coming closer.

"You will be able to control the 10-Tails with this, or shall I say I will be able to control it. Now put it on." I backed away, and he came into the cell forcefully putting the necklace on me. I felt strange when he put it on me. I dropped to the ground, coughing.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled.

"I fixed you." He said, walking out.

"Wait! Come back here!" I yelled, but it was no use. I sat there, hugging my knees against the wall. Letting small sobs come out of me. I wanted Pein and Madara here, but if what Tobi said was true. How could they have done something like that? I wanted to go home. I was alone. I didn't have anyone, or anything. The world was fading away to me. I was doomed to a cruel fate. Being controlled by someone else. What if he made me kill innocent people? Or worse, what if he made me kill Madara or Pein? I kicked the thought out of my head, and tried to sleep, but cried all night long. I was to spend eternity here.

Time had gone by so fast I didn't keep track of it. I had been taken captured by the Akatsuki five months ago. Since then I've been their precious pet. Always traveling to different locations, hiding. Eventually I had come up with the thought that Pein and Madara had forgotten about me. Every since I've had this cursed necklace on, Tobi has been making me kill thousands of innocent people. By now, I had four tails on me now. What happened when I got to ten? Would I become the monster, and be what Madara and Pein wanted in the first place? Maybe it was better like that. They had eventually made me my own room. It had all the essentials, a bed, a shower and bathroom. It was quite nice actually. Better than my room back at home. I didn't know why they pampered me. I had made one friend there, and that was a woman named Konan. She knew my brother from when he was in Akatsuki, and was the only one who actually looked out for me, and felt sorry for me. She felt like a big sister to me.

I was sitting on my bed in my room when there was a knock at the door. I quickly laid down, pretending to be asleep. The person knocked again, and after a while eventually came in. I opened my eyes just a tad to see who it was. My heart almost stopped. It was Itachi. My heart began racing. He came to sit at the edge of my bed. Trying not to make a sound. I could tell he was just staring at me. I shivered at the thought of what he might be thinking.

"Pretending you're asleep won't make me leave." Itachi said. My eyes widened. It was no use now. I sat up looking at him.

"What do you want..?" I muttered. He smiled as he scooted closer to me, putting his hand on my thigh. Shivers ran down my spine.

"You." He whispered seductively into my ear. I froze, scared. He grabbed my chin gently and turned my face so I was looking at him. I looked into his eyes, but this time I didn't see a cold, heartless man. I saw a man filled with sorrow in his eyes. Filled with regret and guilt.

"I'm sorry for what I did." He whispered, moving his hand closer to my crotch. I looked down, but he lifted my chin up and gently kissed me. This wasn't like before, he was gentle and kind. I couldn't help but kiss back, grabbing onto his face. His hand was in between my legs. I was getting turned on, and couldn't help but have small moans escape me. He removed his robe, leaving him with his under clothes on. It was a simple blue V-neck shirt, showing his pecks, and black jeans. He laid me back down on the bed, getting on top of me once again. But this time, I really wanted it. My hands were going up and down his back, and I grabbed onto his waist. I suddenly went lower to where my hands were on his ass. I grabbed onto it, hard. A moan escaped him. He started kissing my neck, he suddenly bit on my skin, giving me a love bite. I winced, but it didn't hurt. It felt good.

All of a sudden I heard someone walk in. Me and Itachi both looked up to see who it was. Standing there in the doorway was Konan, her cheeks red. I pushed Itachi off of me and went over to Konan.

"Sorry.." I muttered. She looked at me and back to Itachi and just smiled. She pulled me into an embrace.

"You don't ever have to apologize for love my darling." Konan said. I gasped, love? But I wasn't in love with Itachi, was I? My thoughts were disrupted by a big boom. Me, Konan, and Itachi all gasped.

"What was that?" I muttered. Konan just looked at Itachi, and he nodded.

"Come with me Sakura." Konan said, taking my hand and leading me out to the hall. Itachi had put his robe back on and headed for the outside.

"Wait, where's he going?" I asked, stopping Konan.

"ANBU is here. They are here to kill you. Itachi and the others are just going to go deal with them." Konan said, pulling my hand in her direction. My eyes widened. I wouldn't let anyone sacrifice themselves for me. I yanked my hand out of Konan's and headed in the direction Itachi went.

"Sakura!" Konan yelled, taking off after me. I finally got outside and Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara were fighting against the ANBU Ninja. They all seemed exhausted.

"Sakura?! What are you doing here?! Get out of here!" Itachi yelled at me. I looked over at the ANBU and frowned.

"You want me, come get me!" I yelled at them. One of them took out a kunai and started running towards me. I looked down at the ground and smiled. Pein, Madara, I love you. I thought to myself. I had thought of what Tobi said all those months ago.

"Madara and Pein were obsessed with finding peace. With you they can. You have a purpose in life." Tobi had said. Pein, Madara, I know now what my purpose is. To protect the ones I love and care for. I thought, a single tear rolled down my face. The ninja was just about to hit me when someone appeared in front of me. Blood going everywhere. I gasped looking up to see who it was. My eyes widened, as I saw Itachi standing before me. My body started shaking.

"I can't let you do something so reckless Sakura." Itachi said, smiling. Tears forming in my eyes.

"What?" The ANBU Ninja said, shocked.

"Itachi...!" I yelled, as he fell backwards. I caught him, laying his head in my lap. The kunai had gone straight through his stomach. Blood spilling out from his mouth and nose.

"You'll be fine." I whispered.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." Itachi muttered, coughing up more blood.

"What is it..?" I asked, crying.

"I-I will always l-love you..." He said, his eyes starting to close. More sobs came out of me.

"Itachi? Itachi?!" I yelled, shaking him, wanting him to open his eyes. But he didn't. I laid my arms and head on his body and cried.

"Itachi..." I said, still sobbing. Itachi's body laid there, lifeless. His skin was cold.

"Konan, get Sakura out of here! NOW!" Tobi yelled. Konan picked me up and carried me away. I looked at Itachi's body until I could not see him anymore. I sobbed on Konan's shoulder the whole way to wherever it was she was taking me. She hugged me tight, and I hugged her back.

We had arrived at a secluded area, and in the distance I could make out a little house on top of a hill. We arrived there shortly, Konan carrying me inside.

"We'll stay here until we get orders from Tobi and the others." Konan whispered. I nodded and headed for a bedroom. There were two separate bedrooms. I went into the smaller one, and laid on the bed, curling up into a ball. Sobs were still in me, I had soaked the sheet in minutes. Konan came in and sat against the wall.

"Sakura...Why would you be so reckless?!" Konan yelled. I was surprised at her, sitting up, wiping away my tears.

"What..?" I muttered.

"You can't just go around doing things like that! Sacrificing yourself! You're precious to us! You're the only one who can bring peace to this cruel world! Itachi died believing in you! He died saving you! Don't you understand?!" Konan yelled with fury. I walked over to her, grabbing her by the throat, lifting her up against the wall. My face showed anger.

"OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND! ITACHI SHOULD HAVE NEVER DIED FOR ME! I SHOULD HAVE DIED! ALONG WITH THIS HIDEOUS THING INSIDE ME! THE 10-TAILS IS NOT THE ANSWER TO PEACE! PEOPLE ARE! SO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled, tightening my grip. Konan's eyes widened. She was gasping for air. Her hands clawing at mine.

"S-S-Sakura! S-stop! I-I'm sorry!" Konan managed to say. I released my hand, with her dropping to the ground, she coughed, managing to get some air back into her.

"I'm sorry about Itachi. I know you loved him very much, since you being with him." Konan said, when she got some air back. My face filled with confusion.

"What? Me and Itachi weren't...together..." I muttered.

"Huh? But you guys were..." She said, her cheeks getting slightly red. Her face showing embarrassment.

"It's a long story..." I murmured.

"He still loved you though.." Konan said. Tears overflowed my eyes.

"I know..." I barely managed to say. "But, I'm in love with someone else..." I said, barely finishing the sentence.

"Huh?" Konan said, looking up at me.

"It's true. I was with someone awhile back ago. Everything was perfect. Until on our five month anniversary. I was just about to go see him, when Itachi came over. He...he kissed me, expressing his feelings. My boyfriend had caught us. I told him over and over that it wasn't what he had thought. We worked things out, and things were going alright. Until something happened..." I said.

"What happened?" Konan asked.

"P-Pein had started to express feelings for me..." I said, tears rolling down my cheek. Konan gasped, eyes wide.

"W-what?" She whispered.

"It's true. And for some reason, I had expressed feelings for him too. We had...a moment, but yet again, we were caught by my boyfriend. Him and Pein went from being best friends to rivals. All because of me...I had stopped them, and they both left me.." I said, I couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Who was your boyfriend?" Konan asked.

"Madara Uchiha." I muttered. Konan's eyes got wide again. But she just looked to the ground.

"Konan, please. You can't tell anyone about what happened to me and Pein! I wasn't even suppose to tell anyone! Please, I beg of you not to tell anyone..." I said, looking at her, tears in my eyes. Her face was streaming with tears. She pulled me into an embrace, hugging me tight.

"I won't tell. I promise." She whispered into my ear. I looked up, and I thought I had seen someone standing outside the window. I made myself think that it was a tree branch. But with Tobi and Deidara walking in, made me think otherwise. He had eavesdropped on us? Oh no, that meant he knew about me and Pein. I prayed that he didn't, but something in me said he did.

"Are you two alright?" Tobi asked coming into the bedroom. I stood up quickly, and so did Konan.

"Yeah, we're fine." Konan said. I walked out of the bedroom to outside. I went to the top of the hill, and it looked over a huge lake. It was beautiful. I sat down on the soft grass, one knee propped up, and the other leg straight. The cool breeze seemed to clear my mind. This was my new life. I would have to get used to it sooner or later. People died, that was just apart of life. I heard someone behind me and it was Tobi.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked bluntly.

"Hmph, theres not many people who can detect me." He said, chuckling.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"Well, if you really want to know, yes." He said sitting down next to me.

"Please don't tell anyone..." I pleaded. He chuckled.

"How can you expect me to do that?" I gasped. "I can't promise I won't." He said.

"Why?!" I yelled.

"Because, I'm just a cruel guy. And I cruel people like to see people in pain." He said. I tackled him, taking both of my hands around his throat. Banging his head over and over again against the ground.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'VE HAD MY SHARE OF PAIN! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN!? I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL THESE PAST MONTHS! YOU'VE MADE ME KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE! ITACHI DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I'M SECLUDED FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD! HOW CAN YOU ENJOY THAT?!" I yelled so loud, the birds flew out of the trees. His head had starting bleeding.

"People who experience pain will understand peace better. Killing me won't help anything." He said bluntly. I started to choke him.

"To hell with your ways! I'll choose my own path of peace!" I yelled, getting off of him and walking down the hill. All of sudden I couldn't move.

"Did you forget I could control you?" He said chuckling. My necklace was glowing, just like every other time he controlled me. He made me walk back to him, now he had me by the throat, but did not have a very tight grip.

"Don't forget that." He whispered in my ear. That sent shivers down my spine. Then he started walking back towards the house. I decided I was going to sleep out here tonight. So I went back to my spot on the hill. It wasn't quite dark yet. Looking out over the lake I noticed something. I saw a house in the distance, I squinted hoping I could see it more clearly. But then it hit me, that was me and Pein's house. I gasped. I wondered if the 10-Tails gave me better vision, so I closed my eyes and focused on that. When I opened my eyes I could see the house clearly. I saw Pein sitting on the porch alone. Just sitting there, with the look I had had for all these months. The look in his eyes was loneliness. So, he hadn't forgotten about me? I hoped. All of a sudden I saw Madara walk up, I gasped. I wanted to run down there so bad. Pein looked up at him with hope, but it quickly disappeared when Madara shook his head no. Were they looking for me? I looked back at the house and didn't hear anything. It was just now getting dark. I had to make a decision. To stay here, and my chance of freedom gone. Or at least try to escape. I tugged at the necklace, but it wouldn't break off. So I just had to silently make a run for it. I stood up, slowly walking down the hill. I looked back no one was there. I picked up my pace, looking back to make sure no one was there. My heart was racing so fast.

I had gotten to the lake and it was only about five miles away from the house I walked, not wanting to make much noise. When I got close I hid behind a tree. Pein and Madara only a couple feet away from me. I could now hear what they were saying.

"Nobody's seen her.." Madara muttered. Pein clenched his teeth, and a single tear rolled down his face.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Pein yelled. I moved a little closer, but I had stepped on leaf. Madara and Pein looked my way.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Madara yelled. My heart was racing so fast, my body shaking. I slowly stepped away from behind the tree. I started walking towards Madara and Pein. Their eyes wide, and stood there frozen. I stood only a foot away from Madara. I was standing there, looking into his eyes. I half smiled. Madara rushed over to me and pulled me into an embrace. I could hear him crying. Tears of joy streamed down my face. Oh how I missed this so much. I hugged him tight, oh how I hugged him so tight. I missed him so much. He hugged me even tighter.

"I thought you were gone..." Madara whispered.

"So did I.." I said, more tears falling from my face. I broke away from the hug, and looked at Pein. He was standing, rushing towards me. I ran up to him and embraced him. We both broke out into sobs. He hugged me so tight. I missed this so much. I missed my brother.

"Pein..." I whispered.

"Sakura..." He whispered back. I smiled.

"I missed you so much." Pein said, still sobbing. I laughed as I sobbed.

"I missed you too Pein.." I said, hugging him even tighter. I pulled away, looking over at Madara. He was smiling at me. I walked over to him, looking him in the eyes. He stroked my cheek. Pein walked inside, I guess to give us some privacy. I got closer to him, our bodies pressed against each other. He had both of his hands on my face. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed back. I missed this the most. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Madara, I need you to know something." I said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone. I love you more than myself. And I never want to lose you again. And I'm so sorry for all the times I screwed up. I just want to be with you forever." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. His eyes widened a little, but then he smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you more than life itself." Madara whispered into my ear. Then me and Madara walked inside. Pein was sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite movies. It was a comedy. Me and Madara went to go sit with, and watch it with him. We spent the whole night laughing and giggling. For the first time in a long time, I felt like things were perfect.

Morning came, and I woke up on the couch, my head was resting on Madara's lap. I looked up at him, and he was sleeping. I smiled and sat up. Pein was passed out on the floor. I headed upstairs to take a shower. I went into the bathroom, and slipped off my clothes, and hopped in the shower.

I felt like I was washing all those five months off of me. The hot water relaxing my body. I stood there, the water running over me. I thought about everything I went through those horrible five months.

I got out of the shower to find Madara in the bedroom.

"There you are. I was worried." Madara said, coming over to me. I had nothing but a towel wrapped around me. I smiled. I suddenly thought about Itachi, Madara nor Pein knew he was dead. Nor did they know what had happened to me. They deserved to know.

"Can you wait for me downstairs? I need to tell you and Pein something." I said. Madara's face suddenly filled with worry.

"Uh, sure." He said walking downstairs. I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts. I went downstairs, and Pein and Madara were sitting on the couch. I went to stand in front of them. Both of them looking at me with worry.

"This is something you guys deserve to know. The Akatsuki had kidnapped me. And while I was with them, ANBU came for me. To save me, Itachi sacrificed himself..." I muttered. Madara and Pein's eyes went wide. They were speechless.

"What..?" Madara managed to say. I looked to the ground.

"What the hell did they do to you there?!" Pein yelled. Guilt filled me, and tears ran down my face. I tugged at the necklace, showing them.

"This, a man named Tobi used this to control the 10-Tails inside of me..made me kill innocent people...he said it was to bring true peace. That I was the key to it. And he also said...that you two were the ones that put the 10-Tails in me..." I muttered, tears flowing down my face. Madara and Pein sat there, looking at each other.

"You two wanted peace. I understand that. But peace doesn't come from things like this. It comes from people. Anyone can change the world. That's why, I am going to avenge Itachi, and kill Tobi. People like him need to be taught that violence does not bring peace. I won't just sit by, and let him control me. I will avenge Itachi, and all those people I killed. I will change the world. Not with the 10-Tails, but with my words alone." I said, looking up. The anger filling me. "Itachi's death won't be for nothing!" I yelled. Madara and Pein just sat there, shocked. Their eyes wide.

"Sakura..." Pein muttered. "You can't kill Tobi on your own. Not if he can control you. We'll help you." Pein said, standing up.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own. Please don't try to stop me. You'll only get in my way." I said, going upstairs to change into different clothes.

"Sakura, please." Madara pleaded. I ignored him. I changed into my other ninja outfit, considering the other one was dirty. It was a fishnet crop top, and a dark red crop top to go over it. The bottoms were fishnet stockings that went to my mid thigh, and a dark red skirt to go over it, which were open slightly on both sides.

"Please do not follow me." I said before walking out the door. When I was a couple miles away I heard Pein calling my name.

"Sakura, wait!" Pein said, grabbing onto my shoulder. Madara wasn't with him. He turned me around.

"Please Pein, I have to this alone." I murmured.

"Sakura, you can't. You could die. And I can't lose you. I just can't..." He said, tears rolling down his face. I half smiled at him, and put my hand on his cheek. He grabbed onto my hand.

"Have faith in me." I said, smiling at him.

"Sakura, I love you! More than anything in the world! I can't lose you. I want to be with you, forever.." Pein said, the tears still falling from his face. I gasped, my eyes wide. I went up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Forgive me Pein." I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. I knocked him out and

continued on my way. I jumped through the trees, with determination and anger. Something inside me changed, I don't know what it was. I felt overpowered by something, I was going to find Tobi, and I was going to kill him. I'd die trying.

Somehow I could sense chakra, strong chakra. I immediately jumped down. I could see someone standing in the shadows.

"Well, that saved us the trouble of finding you." I heard Tobi's all too familiar voice call out. I clenched my fist in anger.

"And judging by those eyes, looks like you've starting figuring out how to control the 10-Tails on your own." Tobi said. My eyes got wide. So that's why I felt strange.

"I'm not coming back with you, if that's why you think I came looking for you." I said with all seriousness. Tobi only chuckled.

"Oh I know. But I think I have something that will make you come back." He said with a wicked smile. I was confused, but then he signalled as for someone to come. My heart almost stopped, Deidara walked out from the shadows with a kunai around Itachi's throat. My eyes got wide, and my heart began racing.

"So, now that we understand each other. You'll be coming back with us. Or Itachi really dies this time." Tobi said. I looked to the ground, fist clenched.

"Sakura, don't do it! Just run! Get out of here! Don't worry about me!" Itachi yelled. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I won't run anymore." I said looking at Tobi with anger. I ran extremely fast behind Deidara and punched him hard in the back, and he went flying, letting go of Itachi. I nodded my head towards Itachi, signalling him to get out of here. But then all of a sudden I saw Madara and Pein appear. My eyes widened.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?! I told you not to follow me!" I yelled at them, but they couldn't say anything because they were speechless when they saw Itachi. "Just stay out of the way!" I yelled. Then I heard Tobi's voice behind me.

"You should remember to keep your eyes on the enemy." Tobi said, punching me hard in the back, and I went flying hitting the ground hard.

"Sakura!" Pein yelled. I got back up, wiping the blood off my face, where it had hit the ground and scratched it.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"Hmph." Tobi muttered. All of a sudden he started forming hands signs.

"Suiton: Mizu Gosunkugi No Jutsu!" Tobi yelled. All of a sudden, a spike of water came rushing towards me, and blasted me, knocking me down to the ground. I was soaked, but I stood up rushing towards Tobi with superhuman speed, landing a punch in his stomach. But it turned to water once I hit him.

"A water clone? When did he make the clone?" I said, shocked. All of a sudden Tobi appeared behind me.

"Suiton: Ryuuchou Ookawa No Jutsu!" He yelled. A rush of water came towards me, sweeping me off my feet.

"Sakura!" I heard Pein, Madara and Itachi yell. All of a sudden, before I could get up, Tobi ran over to me, punching me in the stomach, hard. But I had made a clone, while he used that last water jutsu.

"A clone huh?" He said. I appeared behind him, holding tight on his robe, flinging him over me, and smashing him into the ground.

"What?" Tobi muttered. I punched him hard in the face, breaking off his mask, and shot him with the lightning blade. Half of his face had scars on them, and he had one eye with Sharingan.

"I-impossible.." I heard Madara mutter. My eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you really?" I asked. He coughed up blood. I grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

"Answer me!" I yelled, clenching my teeth.

"My name is Obito Uchiha." He muttered. I gasped.

"An Uchiha..?" I murmured.

"Sakura, get away from that man, NOW!" Madara yelled at me. I tightened my grip on his collar, and threw him against a tree. But it was another water clone. What..? I thought to myself. I heard Tobi appear behind me, doing another jutsu.

"Ice Sword Transformation!" Obito yelled, then I felt something pierce through me. My eyes got wide, and I coughed up blood.

"SAKURA!" Pein and Madara yelled. I looked down, and a ice sword was pierced through me. Tobi, threw me to the ground. I hit the ground, seeing Pein and Madara rush towards me.

"Sakura?!" Pein yelled, kneeling down besides me. I couldn't speak or move. I felt the power slowly going away.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Pein yelled with so much anger, and hatred. Pein formed his hands together.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein yelled, and Obito went flying, hitting a tree.

"Itachi, get Sakura to Tsunade!" Madara yelled. Itachi nodded his head, and picked me up.

"I don't think so." Obito muttered. "Sakura stays here." He muttered again. "Suiton: Mizu Gosunkugi No Jutsu!" Obito yelled, and Itachi had gotten hit with the spike of water and fell to the ground, dropping me. Madara and Pein clenched their fist. Madara's eyes flashed with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Madara yelled. Fire hitting Obito. He got up, his robe burned off, he coughed up blood. I was laying off to the side, Itachi guarding me. He had his hand pressed against my wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sakura, hang in there. Just focus on my voice." I heard Itachi said, his face hovering over me.

"Pein, Madara, hurry up and finish him! Sakura won't make it much longer!" Itachi yelled.

"Hmph, it'll be over soon." Madara said, smirking. I could see through the the blur of my vision something had surrounded Madara.

"Madara, you shouldn't use that! It's dangerous!" Pein yelled.

"W-what is h-he using..?" I managed to mutter out.

"Sakura?" Itachi said, looking at me surprised. He looked over at Madara, and looked back at me. "He's using a jutsu called Susanoo." Itachi said. It looked like a skeleton looking person, with a cage like thing surrounding Madara. And a huge arm that stood out, reaching for Obito.

"You're mine." Madara said, with a wicked smile. The hand had a hold of Obito, crushing him.

"Madara, stop!" I used all of my strength I had left to say. He looked at me surprised.

"What?" Madara muttered.

"Don't kill him..." I muttered.

"This man deserves to die! He made you kill innocent people! He almost killed you! I can't forgive him for that!" Madara yelled, continuing to crush Obito. I stood up, using all of my energy to walk over in front of Obito. I stood there, clutching my wound, blood coming out of my mouth and nose.

"Violence...does not...bring...peace.." I muttered, looking up at Madara. I dropped to my knees, clutching my stomach tighter, and coughed up more blood.

"Sakura!" Madara yelled, rushing towards me. The Susanoo going away. He kneeled in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him, and smiled before falling over. He caught me in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you...Madara.." Was the last thing I said before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the hospital. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Obito standing against the wall, staring at me with a look I did not want him to be looking at me with.

"What are you doing here..?" I muttered. Obito looked at me with surprise.

"You're awake finally." He said, coming closer to me. A look of panic came across my face. He stopped walking towards me and frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." He whispered. He came to stand by my bedside.

"Where are Madara and Pein?" I asked, looking around.

"They're talking with Tsunade." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I tried sitting up, but my whole body hurt.

"Ahhh.." I said, laying back down.

"Don't strain yourself." Obito said.

"Why would you care?" I said, looking at him with disgust.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He whispered, getting closer to me, until our faces were inches apart.

"What are you talking about..?" I whispered, my cheeks heating up.

"I'm in love with you Sakura.." He whispered in my ear. My eyes got wide, but the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. It wasn't just a simple kiss, he grabbed onto my face, biting my lip. I couldn't help but kiss back. But with that, he broke away going to stand against the wall. Madara and Pein walked in, Lady Tsunade following behind them. As soon as they walked in, I could feel the tension between Madara and Obito.

"Sakura, you're awake." Lady Tsunade said coming over to me, smiling. I half smiled back at her.

"How long was I out?" I asked her.

"Three days." She said. I gasped.

"Well, looks like you're doing alright for now. But I want to keep you for a couple more nights. Until you heal more. Until then, you can visit with your visitors." Lady Tsunade said walking out the door. Madara walked over to my bedside, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. Sore." I said, sorta laughing. He smiled at and kissed me softly on the lips. Obito looked shocked, and his face filled with jealousy. Madara stroked my cheek.

"I want to try to walk." I said. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"You need to rest." Madara said. I ignored him, sitting up slowly. Swinging my legs over the bed, my feet pressed against the cold floor. I slowly stood up, holding onto the railing on the bed. I started walking, slowly. A little wobbly, but I could walk. I felt dizzy, which made it hard to walk. All of a sudden I felt myself falling, I fell into the arms of someone. I thought it was Madara, but when I looked up I saw Obito holding me. The look on Madara's face was pure anger. He walked up to Obito and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell is your problem?! Huh?! One second you're trying to kill her, then the other you're looking out for her?!" Madara said, yelling at Obito. Pein had came over and helped me over back to the bed. Obito only frowned at him.

"Madara, please stop. I wish to speak with him. Alone." I said. Madara looked at me like I was crazy.

"We'll be right outside the door. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Madara said as him and Pein walked out. I sat up looking up at Obito.

"What are you doing? Madara is right. One moment you're trying to kill me, then you kiss me? It doesn't make any sense." I said, confused. He came over to sit on the bed, looking at me.

"I do a lot of stupid things. I knew what would happen before we started fighting. I went easy on you. It about killed me to that to you. I fell in love with you the moment we met." He said. My eyes were wide, and I was speechless. He started leaning closer until his lips were inches from each others. He looked me in the eyes.

"I love you so much Sakura. I could show you the world." He whispered. I focused on his lips moving, which was sexy. I bit my lip, and he leaned closer. Our lips were barely touching, he was being a tease. Then he pressed his lips against mine, hard. Our lips seemed to move together perfectly. He kept biting onto my lip.

"I can't do this." I said, breaking away from the kiss. I couldn't keep doing this to Madara. Because in the end, I would just end getting caught.

"I know." Obito said, getting up and walking out the door. Madara and Pein walked in, giving glares to Obito.

"Are you okay?" Madara asked me. I nodded my head.

"Well, its late. So we'll go ahead and leave so you can sleep." Madara said. I nodded as him and Pein walked out the door. A tear escaped my eye.

I had been a couple hours since Pein and Madara left, and I was getting tired of being trapped in this damn hospital. So I decided to leave. I took out the IV in my arm, and went to change into my clothes. I went over to the window and opened it. A rush of cool air hit my face. The night was still. I climbed out of the window, and was standing on the angled roof. I would have to be quiet, and make sure not to fall. I got to the edge and sat over the ledge. It was a couple feet down, I would have to jump. I pushed myself off of the ledge and landed on my feet, hard. I clutched my stomach. The impact of the jump hurt. I walked the streets of Konoha, everything was quiet and still. All of a sudden I saw someone up ahead. I went to hide behind a building, afraid of who it might be. The person looked back and started walking my way. I had no choice but to just try and avoid them. So I went out of my hiding spot, hanging my head low. I had passed right by the person, I could tell it was a guy. But I had heard him stop walking, so I picked up my pace.

"Sakura?" I heard the familiar voice of Obito say. I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide. I turned around slowly to face him. I don't know what it was, but every time I looked into his eyes, I wanted him. I walked up to him, until our bodies were inches apart.

"What are you doing out here? Did they let you go?" Obito asked confused. I looked to the ground.

"No." I muttered. He looked at me surprised.

"You ran away?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that." I said looking at him. "I was getting tired of being trapped in there. Pein and Madara left." I said hanging my head low. It seemed Pein and Madara were getting less and less protective of me. Obito lifted my chin up, to look me in the eyes. I wanted to kiss him so bad. So I leaned closer until my lips touched his. He was surprised, but kissed back. I kissed him passionately. His hands grabbing onto my face. I put my hands around his neck, playing with his hair.

"Do you wanna go somewhere more...private?" Obito asked, smiling. I blushed as I nodded my head. He grabbed onto my hand, leading me to wherever he was taking me.

We walked for some time when I noticed he was taking me to the house on the hill. I never thought I would want to come back. He walked me in and we were standing there looking at each other. He grabbed onto my face, like before and started kissing me. He started to lift my shirt up, and then taking it off, taking off his too. My hands were feeling his back muscles, going down to his waist. I started to tug at his pants, and moved my hands to the front where his zipper was, undoing it. A moan escaped his mouth. I slid off his pants, and he did the same to mine. He picked me up by grabbing onto my ass, my legs wrapping around his waist. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He started kissing my neck, down to the top of my breast, to my belly, and then to the top of my crotch. I grabbed onto the sheets of the bed, moans coming from me. He slid my panties off, but he did something that neither Madara, Pein, or Itachi had done to me. He entered his fingers in me. I gasped in shock, and he only smiled. He started to rub the top of my clit, making loud moans come from me. His fingers then went lower in me, and he started fingering me. I tightened my grip on the bed sheets, moans still coming from me.  
"You're so tight babe." Obito whispered. I smiled, and continued to moan. Once he was finished, I flipped on top of him. I smiled at him and started sucking on his neck. He moaned. I went lower, like he did. I kissed his abs, going lower. I removed his boxers, going lower to his 9-inch cock. I applied my tongue to the top of his cock. He moaned loudly. I then shoved my mouth over his cock, Obito gasped in pleasure. I sucked gently, moving my tongue around. I started to suck harder, and he began to moan louder.

"Sakura..." He whispered. I sucked harder and harder.

"I'm gonna come." Obito whispered. I had no choice but to swallow the liquids that came from him. It didn't taste as bad as I thought it would.

"I can't take this anymore." Obito said, flipping on top of me. I looked at him with confusion.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight, Sakura." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, and he thrusted into me hard. I gasped as he entered me. I held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He was thrusting fast, making me moan extremely loud.

"Obito..I think..I think I...love you.." I whispered. That only made him thrust even faster. Then I felt something warm come inside me. It felt strange, but I didn't think anything of it. I wanted this so bad. I wanted him. I wanted Obito Uchiha. He brought me to my climax and I yelled out in pleasure.

"Oh Obito!" I yelled. "Don't ever stop." I whispered. He smiled, and began kissing me passionately. He was still thrusting me, bringing me to my limit.

"I'm gonna come." I whispered, and I did. And so did he, inside me. Which made me moan.

"I love you Sakura." Obito said, starting to thrust slower.

"I love you too." I replied. I hadn't even thought about Madara or Pein at all that night. I was in love with Obito, more in love with him than I was with Madara.

I woke up back in the hospital bed. Was I dreaming that whole time? But the way my mid-section was sore, I knew I wasn't. So he brought me back? Dammit. I thought. Flashbacks of last night kept popping in my head. I bit my lip just thinking of it. But that morning my stomach felt uneasy. But I didn't think anything of it, because a nurse walked in.

"Hello Miss Sakura, how are we feeling this morning?" She asked with a smile.

"Good." I replied.

"Well, good. You should be able to go home today. You've been here long enough. And you've recovered well." The nurse said. Oh thank goodness. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I just smiled at her.

"Well, everything looks good. So I guess you can go home now." She said, taking out my IV. I nodded at her. I had my clothes on somehow.

"Thank you." I said before walking out. I didn't even care that Pein or Madara weren't there to walk me home.

I finally had made it home. I walked in and Madara and Pein were sitting on the couch watching TV. They didn't even acknowledge that I walked in.

"Hello?" I said to them. They looked over at me surprised.

"Oh, you're home." Pein said. I nodded my head. Madara didn't say a word to me. I walked up to the bedroom and slammed the door. How could he treat me like that? I mean, I can't say anything, but he didn't even acknowledge me! I just sat on the bed, hugging my knees and looking out the window. I couldn't stop thinking of Obito and last night. A smile came across my face. I was exhausted so I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

This whole past week, I've felt like shit. Every morning I woke up to rush to the bathroom to puke. I was always tired, and had no energy. A thought came to my head that was uneasy to me.

This morning I woke up, nauseous. I rushed to the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. I heard a soft knock on the door. I quickly flushed and put the lid down, and put my arms on it, resting my head. I heard the door open and saw Madara walk in. He looked surprised when he saw me.

"Sakura...?" He whispered. I just went to sit against wall, clutching my stomach. He came to sit in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I just nodded my head no.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just Obito. I hate him so much. And I let my hatred get in the way of my love for you, and I'm sorry." Madara muttered. My eyes widened, and a tear streamed down my face. Guilt filled me. I stood and went downstairs. Pein looked at me shocked.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes at him and went outside. I sat down on the porch. My head in my hands. I could feel someone standing in front of me. I looked up to see Obito standing over me. His face filled with worry when hes saw my face. I guess I looked like shit.

"Sakura?" He asked, sitting next to me. I looked over at him and managed to smile. His face still showed worry. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He stood up, holding out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed onto it, still holding it when we started walking.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, breaking the silence. I looked at him confused.

"No, why would I be?" I said.

"I don't know. You look depressed." He muttered.

"I feel like shit. I've been sick all week." I said.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I've been puking every morning this week. And have been exhausted." I muttered. He looked at me with sorrow. All of a sudden I felt nauseous again.

"Oh no." I muttered. Obito looked at me, surprised. But he didn't have any time to say anything, because I rushed over behind a tree, puking. Obito came over, and started rubbing my back.

"Sakura?" He whispered. I coughed, and spit at the ground.

"I think I should take you home." Obito muttered.

"No, I don't want to go home. I want to be with you." I whispered. His eyes got wide.

"Okay, then I'll take you to my place." He said, picking me up like a princess. I nestled my head into his chest. We walked for some time, until we got to a secluded area. There was a small house in the distance.

Obito walked in, still carrying me. He carried me into the bedroom, laying me down on the bed, pulling the blankets over me. I curled up into a ball, clutching my stomach. Obito was heading for door.

"Don't go." I muttered. He looked back at me, surprised. He smiled and came over to lay in the bed with me, his arms around me. I tried to go to sleep, but the uneasiness of my stomach kept me up. I had flipped over onto my belly. Obito had started rubbing my back, it felt good. Madara never did stuff like this. I flipped over onto my side, so I was facing Obito. I scooted closer to him, cuddling with him. He wrapped his arms around me tight. He kissed my forehead, and I scooted closer to him. Our bodies were pressed against each others.

Morning came and I woke up, still cuddling with Obito. I still felt like shit. Obito fluttered his eyes open and smiled at me. But he could tell I still wasn't feeling good.

"I think I'm going to take you to the hospital." He said getting up. I nodded, and he picked me up again like princess. I smiled at his kindness. But something in me was scared to go to the Hidden Leaf. People seeing me like this, seeing me with Obito. I wondered what they would whisper about. The house was only a couple miles from the Hidden Leaf. We had arrived at the entrance, my face filled with fear. Obito looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey, it'll be ok." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head at him, and we continued on our way. People were staring at us, and already whispering. Even my friends stared. Naruto, Ino, Kakashi Sensei, Shikamaru, all of my friends stared. But my heart stopped when I saw two familiar faces up ahead. It was Madara and Pein. Once me and Obito entered the village, everyone got quiet, and Pein and Madara were the only ones still talking. They noticed it had gotten quiet. So they looked around, and their eyes fell on me, and got wide. Madara stood there frozen, eyes still wide. We were only a couple feet away from them, and they were standing right outside the hospital. My heart was racing so fast. We had walked by Pein and Madara, and I saw Madara glaring at me.

"Hey dickhead! What the fuck are you doing with my girl?!" I heard Madara's voice yell. He was making a scene. Obito stopped walking, looking at me. I nodded my head as he set me down. I sat down against a wall, clutching my stomach. I thought I was going to puke again.

"She's sick, if you haven't noticed. I'm taking her to the hospital." Obito said turning around to face Madara. All of a sudden Madara ran up to Obito and punched him in the face. He fell to ground, blood coming from his nose. My eyes widened. Pein appeared behind Obito, grabbing his arms so he couldn't move. Madara went up to him and punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Obito coughed up blood.

"Madara stop!" I yelled. He looked over at me surprised.

"That's enough!" I heard a female voice yell. I looked up to see Lady Tsunade going up to Madara. He looked up at her, surprised. Obito stood there with his head hanging low.

"Madara, that's enough. I won't have this type of thing going on in my village." She said to Madara, looking at him with a frown. Madara scoffed at her, walking towards me. Obito struggled against Pein's grip. He stood there, hovering over me.

"We're over. Forever." He muttered, walking away. That actually relieved me.

"I'm not in love with you anymore." I muttered. He stopped walking, turning to look at me, eyes wide.

"What?!" He yelled.

"I said, I'm not in love with you anymore!" I yelled back. He frowned at me, coming closer to me.

"Don't tell me you're in love with that dickhead?!" He said, pointing to Obito. I looked to the ground. He kneeled down in front of me, so he was looking me in eyes.

"You're a fucking whore." He said, getting up and walking away. "Lets go Pein." He said, and Pein followed him, releasing Obito. He came rushing over to me.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Obito asked, kneeling down. I was shaking with fear.

"Don't listen to anything he says." He said, as he picked me up. He walked over to Lady Tsunade.

"Are you two alright?" She asked us. Obito nodded.

"Sakura's been sick for this past week. I don't know what's wrong with her." He said. Lady Tsunade looked at me, and her face filled her face.

"Follow me." She said, walking towards the hospital.

I was in a room, while Obito waited in the waiting room. A nurse came in, with a cart of equipment.

"Hello miss." She said with a smile. I managed to smile back at her.

"So, what are the symptoms you've been having?" She asked.

"Well, I've been puking every morning, and I've been exhausted." I said.

"Hmmm." She said, grabbing something from her cart. "I'm going to do an ultrasound. Now this gel may be a little warm." She said, rubbing the gel on my stomach. She grabbed another piece of equipment, moving it around my stomach, while looking at a screen.

"Hmm, its what I thought." She said. I looked at her confused.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to look at the screen.

"You're pregnant." She said looking me. My eyes widened, and I swore my heart almost stopped.

"W-what...?" I whispered.

"Its true. See look, you can barely see the outline of the baby's body." She said, pointing to the screen. I looked at it, and smiled. The thought of carrying life inside me was fascinating.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Not yet. But maybe in a week or two we'll know." She said. Excitement filled me. But then I got worried. What would Obito think? I'm positive it was his child. That scared me a little, not knowing what he would think. The nurse came over to me, wiping the gel off of my stomach.

"We can give you some medicine to help with the sickness." She said.

"That would be amazing." I said, almost laughing.

"Uhm, would you like me to send in your...visitor?" She asked. I nodded. How was I going to tell him? I had no choice but to flat out tell him.

Obito walked in, rushing over to me.

"Well, did they find out what's wrong?" He asked. I hesitated for a moment, and looked away from his gaze. "Hey, you can tell me. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked back over at him.  
"Obito, I'm...I'm...pregnant.." I muttered. His eyes went wide, and he was speechless. "Obito...?" I muttered. All of a sudden he planted a kiss on my lips. It took me by surprise, but I kissed back.

"I'll be the father this child deserves. Even if it's not my child." He whispered in my ear.

"But I'm pretty sure it's your child." I said. He smiled.

"Well, then that just makes it better." He said, still smiling.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked. Obito looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Sakura this is a blessing. We can have a family together." He said, smiling. We both laughed, and he hugged me tight. A nurse walked in, and Obito jumped a little.

"Oh, uh sorry. But I just came back to give you your medicine to help with the sickness. And then you're free to go." The nurse said smiling. I nodded my head at her and grabbed the medicine bottle.

"Just come back in a week or so and you'll be able to see if your child is a boy or girl." The nurse said before me and Obito walked out.

I was afraid that Madara and Pein might still be out in the village somewhere. I still felt a little nauseous, so I decided to take a pill after I left the hospital. Me and Obito were walking back to his house. He kept going behind me, and wrapping his arms around my waist picking me up slightly. I giggled every time he did. I was walking for some time and looked around and didn't see Obito. I panicked, but all of a sudden Obito ran up behind me, swinging me on his shoulders.

"Obito!" I said, giggling.

"Looks like I'll be taking you with me." He said smiling. I giggled. We had left the village and were now in the forest. Obito was still carrying me on his shoulders, and he was holding on to my ass. I didn't mind it at all. Obito flipped me down so he was carrying me like a princess. I couldn't stop looking at him, smiling.

"You're my princess." He said, leaning down and kissing me. I kissed back, grabbing onto his face. The medicine was definitely helping.

We arrived at his house, and he set me down once we got in. I was facing him, and he was looking at me. He put his hands on my stomach, looking down at it. I giggled as he lifted up my shirt, so his hands were on my bare skin. Kissing my stomach tenderly.

"I hope we have a girl, because then she'll be as beautiful as you, and I can love her as much as I love you." He said, standing up and looking me in the eyes again. I smiled.

"I hope we have a girl too, babe." I said kissing his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Obito asked.

"Much better. Those pills helped a lot." I said smiling.

"Good, because there's something I want to show you." He said, picking me up again.

"Obito!" I said, giggling. He had brought me back out behind the house. It was outside. He set me down, and I turned to see the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. Obito smiled at me.

"C'mon." He said, laughing. I followed him down to the lake. I was standing at the edge of the water. All of a sudden Obito came from behind me, picking me up and throwing me into the water. It took me by complete surprise. I came back up and I was soaked. I glared at Obito in a jokingly way. He only laughed.

"Are you gonna come in?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said smiling, and taking off his shirt. I blushed. He took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He jumped in, and swam towards me. I felt out of place just wearing my clothes, and he was in his boxers. So I took my tank top off, and my shorts. Leaving me in my bra and panties. He smiled and pulled me into an embrace. He kissed me passionately, and I kissed back, grabbing onto his hair. Obito had shoved his tongue in my mouth. I collided mine with his, moving in sync together. Then I pulled him underwater, still kissing him. I had always wanted to kiss underwater. And Obito seemed to like it. We came back up to the surface, and Obito looked so sexy when his hair was wet. It laid down in front of his face, covering his whole forehead. My hands were laying on his pecs, he was looking at me with a strange face.

"What's wrong Obito?" I asked, confused. It seemed he was looking at my right shoulder. I looked at it, and something was smearing off. Once I noticed what it was, I panicked. My ANBU tattoo was starting to show. I usually have makeup to cover it up, but the water must have smeared it. I put my hand over it, and looked down.

"You're with the ANBU?" Obito murmured. I looked up quickly.

"No! I used to be! I'm not with those bastards anymore!" I said, almost yelling. It was a long time ago, I was 15. I wanted to be apart of protecting the village. But knowing Pein, he wouldn't have let me join. So I had to join secretly. Pein had his suspicions, but never figured it out. But now Obito knew, and I didn't know what he was going to think.

"Listen, I was 15 when I joined, and quit a year after. Well, I escaped from them because they knew who I was, and wanted to kill me. I would never work for my killers." I said, reassuring him. He only pulled me into an embrace, his hands around my neck.

"It doesn't matter what has happened in your past, I'll still love you. I'll always love you." Obito whispered in my ear. I smiled, and hugged him more.

"Now, lets have some fun." He said, smirking. I was confused at first, but then I knew what he meant when he splashed me. I splashed back, laughing. He kept scooping up water, and dumping it on my head. I splashed him with a big wave of water. He laughed, and came and picked me up, bridal style.

"Why are you carry-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he threw me in the air, and I landed a couple feet away from him in the water. I swam back up to the surface, smiling at him. Obito swam over to me, wrapping his arms around me. My hands went around his neck, playing with his short black hair. He kissed me again, but more into it this time. His arms going down to my waist, then to my ass, grabbing onto it. I smirked at him, and wrapped my legs around his waist. When I looked behind him I saw two people standing in the distance. I pulled away from his lips, unwrapping my legs. He looked at me confused, but saw I was looking at something. He turned around and saw the two people standing there.

"Do you think it's them..?" I muttered. I knew who it was. It was Pein and Madara.

"Yeah." Obito said, looking angry. "Pein probably wants you to come home." He said.

"But I don't want to go home, I want to stay here with you." I said, clinging to him.

"I know, but until you officially move in with me, you don't live with me yet. Trust me, I wish you did. But you know what Pein would do if you refused him." Obito said, looking at with sorrow. I sighed and started swimming towards land. I walked out of the lake, still in my bra and panties. I quickly grabbed my clothes, which were soaked, but would have to do until I got home. Pein was standing there with his arms crossed, but when I looked into his eyes they were filled with loneliness, and so were Madara's, but his had hurt in them too. A wave of guilt came over me.

"You're coming home, now." Pein said with such strictness.

"I know." I said, walking past him. Me and Madara's shoulders brushed. An electric rush came over me. It felt strange. Something in my body just wanted to touch him more. I shook the thought out of my head.

I was freezing, considering my clothes were soaked, and the wind was blowing a cold breeze. We had been walking for some time. Madara and Pein walked behind me. I suddenly thought of my medicine, but felt that the bottle was in my shorts pocket. A wave of relief came over me. I didn't want to have to deal with that. Pein and Madara had no idea that I was pregnant. And I didn't plan on telling them anytime soon. I would probably tell Pein, but Madara I don't know.

I kept rubbing my shoulders, trying to keep warm. Then I felt someone come up beside me, wrapping a coat around me. I looked over and it was Madara. My eyes went a little, because I was surprised.

"Don't want to catch a cold." He said, continuing to walk beside me. I felt awkward being next to him. He had called me a whore, and it was clear that he hated me. Why was he being so nice? Talk about being bipolar.

"Thanks." I muttered. We had arrived at the house, and I rushed in. I needed to take a shower, and warm up. Pein and Madara walked in.

"I'm going to take a shower." I muttered as I walked upstairs. I basically ran into the bathroom, I wanted to take a hot shower. I threw off my clothes and hopped in. The hot water felt so nice. I stood there, under the water, letting my body heat up.

I hopped out of the shower to find Pein in there.

"Pein! What are you doing in here?!" I shrieked. But he wasn't directly looking at me, but when he looked over his eyes got wide, and his cheeks got red. I quickly grabbed a towel to cover me.

"Oh, sis, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were finished yet. I'm terribly sorry." He said, covering his eyes. He called me sis. Maybe he did still care about me. And he's covering his eyes.

"It's okay. Just get out." I said half laughing. He nodded and rushed out. I sighed, just standing there. I thought back to when Pein had told me something.

"Sakura, you can't leave. I love you. I want to be with you forever." Pein had said. I shook it out of my head. I didn't need these flashbacks. I was carrying Obito's child. I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I walked out into the bedroom cautiously, seeing if anyone was out here. It was clear, so I made my way to my wardrobe. I picked out my pink tank top, with my black yoga shorts. Which made my butt stand out. I went over to the bed and plopped down. I just laid there, arms spread out. I really didn't want to go downstairs. So I got up and walked over to the stereo and turned it on. My CD was still in. "Do It Now, Remember It Later" by Sleeping With Sirens was playing. I smiled as I turned it up. I started dancing around like an idiot, but I didn't care, I was in a good mood. I was lip singing along with the song. I jumped onto the bed, dancing on it. I imagine I was at a concert, and I was the singer, my fist being an air mic. Music always made me feel good. I just wanted to listen to music forever. My stereo kept playing, and on next was "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens came on. I used to think this was me and Madara's song, but I shook him out of my head and just enjoyed the music. I had jumped down onto the floor, dancing around. I turned the music up more. And I started to actually sing the song. I felt like I was singing it to Obito, so I was singing with emotion.

The next song that came on was "King For A Day" by Pierce The Veil. I loved this song, and once again, I danced around like an idiot. This song had a lot of screaming in it. So I liked to pretend to scream the parts by lip singing, and adding motion like the singers do. I was walking around the room, lip singing.

I was exhausted from dancing and moving around. I sat down on the ground, a little sweaty, and my hair had fallen in front of my face. I looked over to the stairs and could have sworn I saw someone standing there. I got up and went to look. I found Madara and Pein hiding behind the door.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked sternly They looked at me, speechless. "Were you watching me?" I asked. They both looked at each other and smiled. I just rolled my eyes. I needed to take my medicine. So I walked back into the room and grabbed the bottle, covering it so Madara or Pein would see it. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some water and quickly took my pills so Madara or Pein wouldn't see. I walked out of the kitchen and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Madara standing there. My cheeks heated up. I hadn't been this close to him in awhile.

"S-sorry." I muttered, walking away from him.

"Sakura wait. I need to tell you something." Madara said. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart was racing.

"Listen, Sakura. Back in the village, I'm sorry for what I did, and for what I said. I didn't mean it. I just got so angry and jealous." He said looking down. I turned to face him. His eyes were filled with sorrow. I went up to him and hugged him tight. He was taken aback, but hugged me back.

"It's okay." I said, a tear running down my cheek. All of a sudden I felt something kick in my stomach. It must have been the baby. I stepped back fast, holding my stomach. Madara looked at me confused. I turned away from him, still holding my stomach.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Madara asked coming up behind me. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I couldn't answer him. So I rushed outside onto the porch. I sat there, head in my hands sobbing. I don't really know why. Maybe for one, I was hiding something from Pein and Madara, and two just being close to him was too much. I heard someone come out the door, I knew it was Madara. He came to sit next to me, just looking at me.

"Sakura?" He whispered. I looked up at him and quickly wiped away my tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I just looked to the ground, tears still running down my face.

"No." I muttered. "Madara, I think you should know something." I said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant with Obito's child." I said bluntly. Madara just sat there, staring at me, eyes wide, and speechless. I looked away from his gaze.

"Oh, well congratulations." Madara muttered. Then he walked back in the house.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since I told Madara that I was pregnant. Since then, it had seemed he was avoiding me. I was visiting Obito often.

I was on my way to Obito's. I had just gotten out of my weekly check ups at the hospital. I had found out what my baby was, it was a girl! I was so excited to tell Obito. But I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Madara. I shook him out of my head. I walked into the house.

"Obito, I'm home!" I hollered. Obito walked out the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. My cheeks heated up.

"Hey babe." He said coming up to me. I smiled at him.

"So, I found out what our baby is going to be." I said, still smiling. I was so excited. His face lit up with excitement. I was six weeks pregnant, and just starting to show.

"Well?" Obito asked with excitement.

"It's going to be a girl!" I yelled with excitement. Obito wrapped his arms around me.

"That's wonderful Sakura!" Obito whispered in my ear. I smiled. But something in Obito's eyes said worry.

"Sakura, are you okay? You've been acting a little down lately." Obito said, looking at me.

"What do you mean? I'm..fine." I said hesitantly. Obito raised an eyebrow at me.

"I still have feelings for Madara!" I blurted out. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. Obito gasped and his eyes went wide. He walked into the bedroom, and he came out with clothes on.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled, walking out the door, slamming it. I stood there, shocked. I dropped to the ground, hands in my lap. Tears running down my face. Great, this is just what I needed. I screwed up, and now I was pregnant and alone.

I had no other choice but to go back home. So I walked out, heading home. I was crying the whole walk there. I walked in, pass Madara and Pein up to the bedroom. I sat on the bed, hugging my knees, crying.

I sat there sobbing. Obito was all I had. I don't even know why I said what I did. It just came out. I cried out all of my tears, and I raised my head up, sniffling from crying. I had screwed up again. I knew I had to go downstairs sooner or later.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a rag, wiping my face off. I tried to make it look like I wasn't crying. I really didn't want to go downstairs, but I had to. I slowly walked down the stairs. Pein and Madara were sitting on the couch together, watching TV. They saw me enter the room, and just looked at me.

"Hey, do you uh, mind if I join you?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"Oh, uh, no not at all." Pein said smiling. I half smiled I sat down next to Madara, our legs were barely touching. I wanted to scoot closer, but I mentally slapped myself.

"You're back early from Obito's house." Pein said. I looked at him, then looked down.

"Did something happen?" Pein asked.

"No, no, nothing happened..." I said a little too quickly. Pein and Madara raised there

eyebrows at me.

"I did find out what my baby is going to be today though." I said, smiling.

"Oh? Really?" Pein asked, interested. I had told Pein awhile back ago, and he was

ecstatic about being an uncle.

"Yeah, it's going to be a girl." I said. Pein smiled at me. But Madara seemed like he wasn't interested in the conversation. He kept sighing and looking over at Pein.

"That's great Sakura!" Pein said excited. "Hey guys, I have to go take care of something. I'll be back in a little bit." Pein said, getting up and walking out the door. Then it was just me and Madara. He was just staring at the TV, every once in awhile he would glance over at me.

"What's with you? You seem to be avoiding me." I said, breaking the silence. He looked over at me, then looked away. I scooted closer to him so our legs were touching. He looked down at it and looked away.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

"Madara, I still have feelings for you." I muttered, looking down. He gasped, looking at me. I leaned closer to him, but he just stayed still, looking at me. Our lips were inches away from each others. I pressed mine against his, grabbing onto his face. He was partially kissing back. I climbed onto his lap. It felt like he was restraining from touching me. It seemed like he wanted to, but he couldn't. I laid my hands on his chest, biting his lip. All of a sudden Madara pushed me off of his lap, and I fell to the floor. I was surprised.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing?! I can't do this! You're with Obito!" Madara yelled.

"Obito left me because I accidently said I still had feelings for you!" I yelled back. He eyes went wide. I stood, clutching my stomach. He looked at it, and came down onto the floor with me.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He whispered. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Listen, Sakura before I tell you this, I want to do this one last time." He whispered, leaning closer to me. His lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, his hands going to my waist. He pulled away looking at me.

"Sakura...I'm...dating Pein." Madara said bluntly. I sat there frozen, speechless.

"I had to move on." He whispered. I nodded my head at him and stood up. He looked up at me. I rushed out the door. Pein was just about to walk in.

"Sakura? Leaving so soon?" Pein said. I didn't answer him, just kept walking. I headed for the Hidden Leaf. It was the only other place I could go to.

I walked down the road of the of the village, looking around at the people. Something was different. Nobody whispered, but they just looked at me different. My "friends" smiled at me, but seemed to be judging me. I took a turn down into an alley, and couldn't but feel like I was being watched. All of a sudden I saw Sasuke walking towards. I stopped in my tracks, frozen. Then I saw three other people walking towards me from different directions, surrounding me.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke said, grinning in an evil way. I backed up, but bumped into someone. I turned around to see the white haired boy standing there grinning and laughing.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. I clutched my stomach, and Sasuke looked at it, confused.

"Feeling sick?" Sasuke asked, laughing. I nodded my head no. Sasuke walked closer to me, looking down at my stomach. I guess he had figured it out, getting a closer look.

"Typical for someone like you. Do you even know who the father is?" He asked laughing. I couldn't take it anymore, I swung my fist across his face, punching him hard. But it didn't knock him off of his feet. His face just turned, and he rubbed his cheek where I had punched him. All of a sudden he grabbed me by the throat.

"Don't think you're going to get away with that this time." He said. I was gasping for air, clawing at his hand.

"Let her go." I heard a familiar male voice say. It was Obito. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said confused.

"I'm her boyfriend. Now I said let her go." Obito said. Sasuke's eyes went wide. All of a sudden Obito appeared behind Sasuke, punching him in the back. Sasuke went falling forward, and I went falling backwards. Obito rushed over, catching me.

"Now, all of you, GET OUT OF HERE! AND IF YOU MESS WITH SAKURA AGAIN, I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Obito yelled. Sasuke and his group ran off. Obito turned his attention to me.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked. I turned to face him.

"Yeah." I muttered, looking down. He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have left you. Because if I leave you, I leave the baby." He said, looking down at my stomach. I planted my lips on his, grabbing onto his hair. He scooted closer to me, putting his hands on my hips.

"You don't have to worry about Madara. He does not matter." I said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Why?" Obito asked, confused.

"He's...dating Pein.." I muttered. Obito's eyes got wide, and pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered. Obito stroked my cheek.

"C'mon, lets go home." He said, standing up, and holding out his hand. I grabbed onto it, standing up. We had started walking back to Obito's house. And once again, people stared at us. I ignored their stares.

"So, I've thought of a name for our baby girl." I said, looking over at Obito. He looked over at me, smiling.

"Oh really? Let me hear it." Obito said with excitement. I was nervous to tell him. I didn't know if he'd like it.

"Well, I was thinking, Ari Uchiha." I said, looking over at him. He smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." Obito said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"So, you like it?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said, still smiling. I hugged him, and he hugged me back tight. We had arrived at his house, and I went in to sit on the couch. Obito came to sit next me, putting his arm around me.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it just slipped out." I muttered, looking over at him. He looked at me, smiling.

"It's okay. I understand." He said, scooting closer to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I woke up in the bedroom with Obito laying next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

It had been eight months, and I was eight months pregnant. My belly was big and round. I had moved in with Obito two months ago. I couldn't handle being at home with Pein and Madara. Obito took very good care of me. Making sure I was feeling okay, and taking care of my needs for me. Everything was perfect. I knew my due date was coming up soon, and I was a little scared. Not knowing when the time would come.

I woke up to my stomach feeling weird, but I didn't think anything of it because things like that were usual. But it seemed to get worse. I couldn't sleep now. Obito was fast asleep, laying next to me. I got up to go to the bathroom, but didn't make it. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach, it was really starting to hurt. I was panicking, thinking that the baby was coming.

"Obito! Obito wake up!" I shrieked. Obito shot up, looking at me with panic. He rushed over to me.

"Sakura?! Sakura what's wrong?!" He asked with worry. I sat clutching my stomach, shutting my eyes tight.

"I think the baby is coming!" I yelled in pain. Obito's eyes went wide, and picked me up, and rushing out the door. I started to breathe heavy.

"Sakura, take deep breaths. Just focus on me okay?" Obito said looking at me. I tried taking deep breaths, but I couldn't.

"We're almost there Sakura. Don't worry." Obito said. All of a sudden we arrived at the Hidden Leaf. Few people were still out, but the ones that were out stared at me. Obito rushed into the hospital.

"Hello? Emergency! Anybody?! Help!" He yelled looking around. Lady Shizune rushed out of one of the doors. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. She rushed over to me and Obito.

"I think she's in labor." Obito said. Lady Shizune just looked at me and nodded her head.

"Follow me. Quickly." She said, walking down the hallway. We walked into a room, Obito laid me down on one of the hospital beds. Obito came over to my bedside, I grabbed onto his hand. Nurses came rushing in. I started to breathe very heavily.

"Sakura, look at me." Lady Shizune said. I looked at her like she asked.

"Take deep breaths, and when I say, push okay?" Lady Shizune said looking at me. The other nurses were surrounding me.

"Okay, Sakura, push!" Lady Shizune yelled. I pushed as hard as I could. It hurt like hell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled in pain. I squeezed onto Obito's hand more. I thought I was going to crush it. I kept pushing when Lady Shizune told me to. I didn't know how much longer I could take this.

"Almost there Sakura." Lady Shizune said. I pushed and pushed and pushed. All of a sudden I heard a baby's cry fill the room. Obito's face filled with excitement. I felt relieved. I laid back, exhausted. I looked up to see Lady Shizune holding my baby. She was wiping her off with a towel, then wrapping her up in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Lady Shizune said, smiling. I smiled.

"Yes." I said, still smiling. Lady Shizune handed over my baby. I held her in my arms. She was beautiful. I couldn't stop smiling. Obito was looking at Ari with awe. I looked over at Obito and smiled.

"Do you wanna hold her?" I asked Obito. He smiled and nodded. I handed Ari over to Obito. He held her gently, looking at her like she was gold.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

"You and your daughter will have to stay overnight. Just to make sure your daughter is healthy, and just to make sure you are okay." Lady Shizune said. I nodded my head.

"Now, we'll only take your daughter for a little awhile. To do some test, making sure she's a healthy baby." Lady Shizune said, walking over to Obito. He nodded his head, and handed Ari over to Lady Shizune.

"What is the name you have given her?" Lady Shizune asked.

"Her name is Ari Uchiha." I said smiling.

"Beautiful." Lady Shizune said smiling. Then she walked out of the door, taking Ari with her. I was exhausted. Obito came over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stroked my cheek, I smiled and put my hand over his.

"You did well." He said. I smiled. All of a sudden someone came rushing through the door. I looked over and was shocked. It was Pein and Madara. How did they even know?

"Sakura? Are you alright? Me and Madara were in the village, and we saw Obito carrying

carrying you, and rushing towards the hospital. What happened?" Pein asked coming to my bedside.

"I had my baby." I said. Pein's eyes went wide.

"Really? Where is she?" Pein asked with excitement.

"They are doing some test to make sure she is healthy." I replied.

"Oh, well do you mind if we stay here for a little bit?" Pein asked. I looked over at Obito, and he nodded his head.

"No, of course of not." I said. Pein nodded his and went to sit in the chairs with Madara. Which, as usual, Madara was ignoring everything. I didn't really care though.

It had been a couple hours, and Lady Shizune hadn't returned with Ari yet. But just then, Lady Shizune walked through the door, with Ari in her hands. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, looks like you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!" Lady Shizune said, smiling. I smiled back at her. Lady Shizune handed Ari over to me. I held her, looking at her. She would make those cute little baby noises every once in awhile. I giggled when she did. Obito came over, looking at Ari and smiling. I looked over him, and smiled. Pein slowly walked over, looking at Ari with awe. I looked up at him.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Pein. He looked at me surprise. "Its okay." I said, handing Ari over to Pein. He held her in his arms, looking at her like the precious thing she was. He smiled down at her, gently rocking her in his arms.

It had been a month since Ari was born. Me and Obito lived happily together with Ari as the new family member. Everything was perfect. One night, I had just put Ari to sleep. I walked back into the living room and Obito was standing there, looking at me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Come with me." He said, walking towards the back of the house. I gave him a confused look. We were standing on the hill in front of the lake. The lake seemed to glisten at night, like diamonds. It was beautiful.

"Sakura, there's something I want to ask you. You are the love of my life. And I love you so much. I promise to take care of you and Ari forever. So Sakura Haruno, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Obito said, kneeling down on one knee. He pulled out a box and opened it. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The diamond was in the shape of a heart. Tears rolled down my face.

"Yes." I said, smiling. Obito smiled, and stood up. He slid the ring on my finger, and pulled me close to him. Our bodies were pressed against each others.

"Forever?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I smiled at him.

"Forever." I said. Then he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I knew at that moment, I would always be happy.


End file.
